Harbinger of Death
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it, and the people who would seek to exploit, worship and destroy him. 12 34
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Harbinger of Death

Rating: mild Teen

Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it and those who would seek to exploit him.

Warnings: Nothing of any real concern this chapter, just a truckload of snark.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Gundam Wing characters, plots or themes which are the direct property of their creators, distributors and their affiliates. Nor do I have any money in which to be sued with, considering I am a college student and I'd pay my student loans off before any lawsuit, so don't waste your time.

Chapter One: A Lost Prince

Heero heard word of the missing prince the morning of his second day at the small pub and hotel just outside of Haywood. He'd been enjoying a particularly satisfying breakfast of alcohol and stale bread when the two men next to him, clearly mercenaries by their garb, complained loudly about the boy Heero had never once thought of but had vaguely known existed. Apparently he'd gone missing from his rather large escort two days previous and his father, the king of Nadea, had put out a hefty reward for the prince's safe return. In fact it was the reward alone that had Heero saddling up his horse hours before he'd originally intended, and leaving in the opposite direction of his business. Not that he was a greedy or particularly materialistically driven person, but the reward was enough to tempt anyone, and Heero was but only human.

Before leaving the town Heero made a detour to a friend's house, knocking once on the door which opened promptly. "Zechs," he said pointedly, entering the house when he'd been given permission. "What do you know about the missing prince."

Zechs was royalty himself, not that Heero thought Zechs knew that he knew. The runaway prince from the Peacecraft kingdom, Heero had kept his secret for years, understanding all too well how the man could disappear into obscurity when faced with the kind of troubles and unwanted responsibilities he had been. And despite his break from his kingdom, he keep himself well informed and was thusly the best person to ask concerning the wayward prince.

"Why would you be concerned about the prince?" Zechs asked, pouring the both of them a warm drink to combat the chilly conditions outside. "The last I heard you were headed up north to do something about those pirates. You did agree to watch out for those towns on the river in exchange for a place to sleep and food to eat whenever in the area, didn't you?"

Heero ignored the tea placed in front of him. "I have my reasons. Now what can you tell me?"

"Which prince?"

Heero had known Zechs for many years, but he was in no mood for his friend's evasive tactics, in less of a mood since he couldn't understand the reasoning behind it.

"The only one that's missing right now."

Zechs appeared to stroke his chin in thought before replying, "Come now, Heero, indulge me. I can scarcely remember a time in which you went back on your word to anyone to go off on some frivolous crusade in the name of honor, glory and king." Zechs took a sip of his own tea. "Or is it that you've heard what the king is offering for the prince's safe return and you're human after all."

"I am not abandoning the riverside towns," Heero defended. "The pirates won't be there way again for some time, plenty for me to rescue this prince and return him to his father." And certainly not for honor, glory or king, his tone implied.

"He's the youngest," Zechs said slowly, finger running the rim of his cup. "So you wouldn't think he'd be the target of any kidnapping attempt, especially considering how many warm bodies he's away from being the crowned prince. But I suppose he has a charm all his own, not that I've ever met him." Though there was something in the way he'd said the words that made Heero doubt him just a bit, as he never could tell with Zechs just how often the man was making a joke out of the truth or forcing a farce to sound like an actuality.

Zechs continued, "He's the king's favorite, that's for sure, the only child from his last and late wife. He's good looking too, but aren't all princes?" With a dramatic sigh he asked Heero, "Just what precisely do you want to know?"

"His last known location," Heero said, sliding forward to hunch over and rest his elbows on his knees.

"He was ambushed on his way home from the local market. Apparently he attends the local festivities once a week or so and intermixes with the people who live there. Since he is neither heir apparent nor the runner up for the position, his duties are shall we say lax, so he bridges the gap between the monarchy and the people which is quite a strategic and intelligent thing to do. However, as I was saying, he was attacked on his way home, several of his personal guard were killed and he was taken without a trace as to who. Apparently his aggressors wore no discriminating colors and did not proclaim their alliances."

Heero nodded. "I overheard men talking this morning about a shortage of leads."

"Whoever wanted him, Heero, didn't want anyone to know who took him. They obviously don't plan on returning him. Don't be a fool and take up an errant mission. You'll never find him."

Finally Heero took the cup in front of him and swished the liquid around a bit. "No," he agreed, "but you could find him with minimal effort." Heero took a sip of the tea. "Or maybe you already know where he is."

"What reasoning would I have for neglecting to return a prince to his home?" Zechs asked with a roll of his eyes. "I assure you, Heero, even I am not that much of a brute. The boy is scarcely out of his childhood and far from being a man. His father is a good man and deserves to have his son returned to him."

"Then what have you been waiting for?"

Initially Heero had been foolish enough to believe Zechs might have wanted the reward promised by the king, as he was a man like Heero himself, and even more he was one without a home land. There were certain things Heero was sure Zechs would never contemplate with the reward, but he'd seen the older man gazing fondly at the picture of his sister and parents. Heero had no doubt in his mind Zechs was homesick and if he had a reason to go home or a justification for doing so, he would, and the king's reward could give him that.

If nothing else Zechs had truthfully claimed to be an honorable man and Heero would have though if he knew where the prince was he would have acted already. Perhaps he truly did not.

"I can't go myself," Zechs said, bringing Heero out of his thoughts. "So I've been waiting for just the right knight to come along and take up the journey in my stead. I had no idea you were in town, Heero. I'm quite supprised we weren't having this conversation much earlier."

Zechs always seemed to have a way of turning the blame off himself that grated on Heero's nerves.

"Where is he? I will go and bring him home."

Zechs fell silent and an uneasy tension developed between the two men that Heero did not at all understand. He had merely asked what Zechs had been prompting him into.

"Another can go," Zechs said.

Heero countered, "I'm going. I don't care about his father's pleas or the righteousness of rescuing a prince that was careless enough to get himself kidnapped, but the reward is too good to pass up. That reward can get me what I've been working my whole life for. It's worth any kind of danger I might run into along the way."

"He's in no real danger," Zechs said, evasive again, "if they had wanted to hurt him they would have done so already. He's far more valuable to them unharmed and relatively content, as best as the situation allows. He'll hold fine, time enough for his eldest brother and the captain of the guard to find him. They have been searching since an hour after his abduction and they're close to discovering his location. You need not burden yourself with this, Heero."

Patience lost Heero leapt to his feet declaring, "Perhaps you did not hear me, Zechs, but I have taken this challenge on already. Now kindly please tell me where he is or I'll find out on my own." He took a calming breath. "He's only one prince."

"Canon," Zechs said sharply and suddenly. "He's in Canon territory, the main castle to be precise. He's being treated as the king's personal guest, thought hardly one that can leave. You'll have to infiltrate the castle directly and locate him yourself from there, I don't know the layout of that specific castle, but if I had to guess he'd probably be on the third floor in the east wing somewhere. That's where the king likes to keep his most prized treasures, and that boy to him is nothing if not a pretty toy to be cherished and kept but never discarded."

With a bow of his head that Heero held longer than was required of him under the persona Zechs was masqueraded around under, he conveyed his appreciation. "Thank you. I'll send word to you when I have him. We'll need to stop momentarily and rest before continuing on to his home, and if you'll have us, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Heero," Zechs added in a low tone that froze Heero in his place. "They're religious zealots--fanatics. They want to worship the prince. They won't give him up easily and they won't show leniency for anyone attempting to take him from them, rightfully or not. If you get caught I won't be able to help you."

"What's so special about him?"

Zechs' eyes softened and Heero felt a chill overtake him at Zechs words. "He's Shinigami."

Heero rode for the boarder of Canon afterward, pushing his horse to its limit.

It was easy enough for him to bribe a servant in the kitchen and gain entrance to the underground passages that spanned the floor plan of the castle. It seemed while a powerful king, the ruler of Canon was far from popular with several of his subjects who were all too pleased to anonymously aid to his discomfort or unhappiness.

It was even less difficult to knock unconscious a pageboy his size and steal his clothing, effectively blending in with the other servants and court members traveling the halls in packs of extreme thickness. Indeed those groupings of people gave him the location of the prince without his having to do any work. Several of the king's nieces' handmaidens were just as obsessed with the foreign prince being kept in the castle and while vocally debating whether or not to make an attempt to see him, revealed his locations where Zechs had estimated it to be.

The third floor of the east wing was carefully guarded by tall men in heavy metal plating, fingers twitching down by their sides a little too close to their swords for Heero's comfort. Instead he entered a guest room near the stairs and far enough away from prying eyes and from the balcony began to scale the walls via the balconies.

He hesitated with a shuddering cold breath outside the place the prince was supposedly located, hand poised out and shaking against the elements. He could see the light from the fire through the rose tinted glass doors providing just enough light to highlight the wide open room and the furniture littering it.

Heero opened the door and slipped inside without a sound, feet cushioned by soft carpets as he took a better look at the room, hoping to locate the prince.

He'd almost missed the figure on the bed after his second sweep of the room that seemed completely untouched by a human presence. He'd half expected to see a destroyed room courtesy of a hissy fit from the prince or at least a pacing, angry prince himself. He hadn't expect to find calmness and near sterility.

He was certain it was the prince on the bed and ventured closer for a better look.

From the light provided from the fire he could see the figure was of appropriate size for the indicated age provided by Zechs. Swathed or nearly buried in heavy robes and sashes embroidered with golden threads and meticulously handcrafted designs, the figure seemed almost incapable of moving. It was then that Heero realized his eyes were closed and supposed the prince might be sleeping, though the stillness of the body was somewhat disconcerting.

Brown hair was done up in an elegant and complicated pattern, woven into a golden headdress that Heero wondered why the boy hadn't bothered to remove before laying down. Furthermore, the boy, so clearly male, had been subjected to the coloring of his lips, shading around his eyes and white powering that Heero had often seen the noble women (and a few men) subject themselves to. It too seemed untouched, as if painted on a mannequin and not a real person.

All in all the picture of the prince in front of him disturbed Heero. He trusted his gut feelings more than anything else, and something in the pit of his stomach told him what he saw was not right.

The fact that the prince's chest barely seemed to rise and fall finally perturbed Heero too much and with a now stable hand he reached out to the delicate neck to feel for a steady thump that indicated life. A dead prince was no good to him, nor a sick one who would make it hard to move quickly.

Eyes opened at once and Heero sprung back before he had a chance to check, far more surprised than he cared to admit. Bright eyes, the color incapable of being pinpointed due to the dull light of the fire, looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"I was told," he prince said in a tone that Heero thought all princes were surely born with, the one which naturally assumed and air of superiority, "that I would not be interrupted this night." Oddly enough, Heero noted, there was no accusation. "What does your master seek? Have I not given him enough already?"

There was tiredness in his voice. The prince seemed almost lethargic. Maybe he had needed the sleep. Heero tried to remember, he was sure princes were less active than other people for fear of injury and that they tired more easily. A youngest and favorite prince was probably an extreme case of such affliction.

"I don't work here," Heero said quickly and quietly, indicating he wanted the prince to drop his voice as well. "I'm here to rescue you and return you to your father."

Heero was forced to take a step back as the prince came to life before his eyes, sitting energetically enough and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, scooting far enough for his slipper clad feet to touch the carpet. "My father sent you?" An eyebrow arched upward.

Heero nodded. "Your father ordered the return of his son."

The prince moved back only a fraction, yet Heero picked it up. "So he didn't send _you_?"

Mouth agape Heero responded, "What does it matter, I'm here to rescue you. Let's go, before anyone is alerted to my presence." He held his hand out to the prince to help him off the bed.

The prince ignored the hand offered to him, fighting his heavy clothing to stand on his own. "I only ask, you know, because I'm used to being rescued by knights. My father usually only sends his best knights. I have to wonder what happened for him to allow just anyone to come rescue me."

"What makes you think I'm not a knight?" He frowned. The survival instinct in him raged, they had no time to waste talking, especially with guards just outside the doors who could overhear them, but he'd been insulted. Prince or no prince, Heero Yuy took no insults to his character.

"You aren't nearly tall enough," the prince remarked, tipping his nose up a bit. "You're hardly bigger than I am, and if I'd have to guess, buddy, I'd bet you aren't much older. Nope, you're hardly a knight. Maybe a squire. Or maybe just a town boy who heard whatever my father is offering for a reward and got ahead of himself. Is that the case?"

Heero stepped closer, using his slight height advantage to attempt to impose upon the mouthy prince. "You got yourself kidnapped, should you really be insulting whoever took the time to actually track you down? I could easily leave you here. I think I heard some of the priests taking about chopping you up into little pieces and spreading them out over the country so everyone can have a little bit of you to worship. How does that sound to you?"

The prince scoffed. "Who do you think you're talking to here?"

"A snobbish prince who doesn't know when to be thankful," Heero snapped. He whipped forward and took the prince's robe covered wrist in a powerful grip and began dragging him over to the balcony.

Heero didn't spare the prince another look. There was absolutely nothing special about him, and nearly everything offensive. He was nice enough to look at, not that Heero had time in which to admire beauty, but nothing but a boar when he opened his mouth. Heero thought back to Zech's final words indicating what the boy was known as. _Shinigami. _No, Heero found nothing frightening about the lithe, pale prince--nothing that could own up to such a moniker. He rather thought the prince ought to be referred to as _The Great Annoyance _and resolved to do so in his own mind every opportunity he managed.

"Wait," the prince said, tripping over his long clothing as he struggled to keep up.

"I came through the kitchens, we'll go back out that way. There's a couple kids who have thus far proven to be useful and I can probably bribe to gets us out the way they got me in. Then we'll ride for a nearby town where a friend will hide us." He didn't flinch as the cold winds hit him in the face as he stepped out onto the balcony, but he did feel the prince recoil behind him.

"I hate to tell you," the prince said, having to lean in close so he could be heard over the whipping wind, "but we're three stories up. That's a little too far from me to jump. I'd rather not go back to my father with two broken legs."

Heero jerked a thumb towards the balconies lining the walls heading down to the room he'd entered by.

"Oh, no way, mister. Maybe you went to ninja school, but I didn't. The only person I think who could remotely pull that off is WuFei and he isn't here."

Heero wasn't sure what ninjas were, or who WuFei was, and he'd all but lost what patience he'd managed to take with him onto the balcony. "I got over here just fine. I'll guide you. I won't let you fall." Heero leapt up on the railing of the first, hand braced on the castle wall, prepared to make the jump to the next one. "Just do what I do." When he was safely over he turned to the anxious prince. "Come on."

The prince licked his lips nervously and made to follow, finding unfortunately his clothing was far too bulky. "I can't get my foot up," he called across to Heero." He wasn't sure if he was heard so he exemplified his point by raising his right leg and revealing that the layering of the intricate clothing prevented his legs from rising too far off the ground. The hidden trousers were apparently sewn into the outer layers of his robes.

Heero quickly returned over and retrieved his knife from his waistband where he'd tucked it safely. The prince took a step away in fear and Heero suddenly realized how much faith the prince was actually putting in him. He had only his word that he would bring no harm to the prince and no reputable association in which to comfort the prince with. He might have no been so trusting in the prince's place.

"There are too many layers to try and take off one by one, and I bet they're all sewn together anyway. Let me just make a few cuts now and we'll figure the thing out later."

Comforted by reason the prince nodded and stepped towards him again, placing a hand on Heero's shoulder and the male knelt down in front of him and expertly cut through material. "Okay," he said, "you should be able to jump now."

Once again Heero went first, and by the time he turned again the prince had heaved himself up as well and stood poised to jump. "I'll catch you," Heero reminded, holding out his arms.

The prince was much heavier than he looked, or at least with the force of a jump and the strong winds accompanying him. Still, Heero managed to catch him easily enough, arms locking behind the prince's clothed back and keeping him from the floor of the balcony. They repeated the process several times more with varying degrees of success and Heero did feel responsible on the last balcony when due to the cold wind his hands slipped a bit and both he and the prince went toppling down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked, half kneeling over the prince who lay on the ground, heaving for breath, looking around in a panicked way. "Are you hurt?"

"You're pretty heavy, pal," the prince remarked, pushing on Heero's chest to get up, which the rescuer aided him with.

Heero had expected and found the exit to be far more challenging than the entrance. While time had passed and far more occupants of the castle had retired to their rooms for the night, he now had a royally clad prince with him who stood out like a sore thumb. Nevertheless, he navigated the hallways and staircases expertly and it wasn't long before they were in the kitchens.

"How long have I been gone?" the prince asked him with a dark expression.

Heero peered at him curiously. "Two days, almost three. Don't you know?"

The prince did nothing but shrug and Heero wondered how one could lose track of the days when treated so grandly and with obvious access to a window and the markings of the sun and moon.

Heero paid off the three kitchen workers that had spawned from the mere one earlier to keep their silence and led the prince out to his black horse being cared for by a wayward child. He paid the child as well, and then turned to Duo.

"You've got too much bulk to ride behind me. I'll have to put you in front of me, so make sure you stay still or you could tip all three of us over."

With sleeves falling far past his fingertips the prince thrust his hands on his hips. "Bulk?" he asked seething.

"Would you rather ride naked?" Heero asked, adjusting the saddle.

"Would you like to see me naked?"

Heero paused in his work to look over his shoulder at the flippant prince. "Are you sure you're the king's son?" The king was fair, cautious and very welcoming. His son seemed to be none of those things.

The prince sped past him, truly insulted, and threw his leg up to mount the horse so expertly Heero thought for one mere moment that perhaps he ought to ride in the front. He prince had clearly been on horses since most likely a year or so of age and was far more comfortable on them than Heero himself. And from the way he situated himself and so easily petted the fickle horse's mane, he was a natural with them. Heero was lucky if the horse agreed to walk in the direction Heero wanted him to.

"Most certainly not a knight," the prince continued as Heero settled behind him. "In fact I think my sister might have been a better knight when we were children and played pretend. Imagine that, you, losing to a little girl."

Heero urged his horse on and soon they were moving with the wind, lightening fast. The foreboding castle doors opened to let himself and another rider out and the darkness of night hid the prince's clothing just enough that they escaped unscathed physically.

There was little Heero could say to rebuke the prince's words, unable to admit how much they'd actually hurt. He wanted the position more than anything else and he intended to use the prince to achieve it, but if the prince thought so little of him he might have serious problems, especially if he was the king's favorite._ The Great Annoyance _was certainly living up to his name.

"What's that? No biting remark?" the prince asked, Heero barely being able to hear him as they rushed towards Zechs.

"Your father is paying out reward for you return," Heero hissed into the prince's ear. "He only specified that you be breathing."

The prince said nothing else until they made camp for that night, and Heero couldn't help but feel as if he'd won a great victory against a startlingly strong opponent, though he couldn't place when he'd started to feel so strongly towards the prince in either direction. As a person who by principle along did not become attached to others, this worried Heero. A prince was the last person he needed to become attached to, especially _The Great Annoyance._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Harbinger of Death

Rating: mild Teen

Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it and those who would seek to exploit him.

Warnings: Nothing of any real concern this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Gundam Wing characters, plots or themes which are the direct property of their creators, distributors and their affiliates. Nor do I have any money in which to be sued with, considering I am a college student and I'd pay my student loans off before any lawsuit, so don't waste your time.

Notes: Apparently I'm writing just for myself, Sara and aoilevelina, whom I give my appreciation to for their kind feedback.

Chapter Two: Something Changes:

Heero pushed his horse as hard as he dared, given their precarious situation. He'd had the horse for three years, the best investment he'd ever made in his life, and he could feel the strain the horse was under long before the creature visibly showed it. Conditions were only growing worse as the night continued on and if the clouds were any indication, it was bound to rain very soon. Furthermore, he was sure he'd exhausted his horse on the race into Canon territory, making the two day journey in one. He'd only spent a minimal amount of time in the castle retrieving the prince, not nearly enough time for the horse to rest properly, and now he was subjecting it to not only his own weight, but that of the prince's. They needed to stop and soon, before the horse was lost to Heero and they found themselves in a dangerous situation with no means of travel.

Despite the fuss the prince had put up in the beginning, being forced to ride in front of Heero as if a maiden, he'd kept himself relatively still, and surprisingly distant from Heero. The prince was almost slouched away from him, and looked to be attempting to hide himself within his heavy robes. Heero was sure if the prince wasn't so gifted with horses and used to their movements he would have already lost his balance and fallen. Nevertheless, it made the trip through the woods that much easier, especially since neither exchanged words.

The first droplets of rain were beginning to fall when Heero spotted a series of caverns to the north of their position. He urged his horse on a little further, reaching across the prince who flinched at his moments to pat the mane and whisper promises of dinner and rest.

"The system looks extensive," Heero said with approval, his voice battling the wind and rain. "We should be able to build a fire and the smoke will likely dispel in several different directions." It was the best news of the night. They were too vulnerable and exposed to the elements. They needed a fire, though not at the expense of leading whoever might be on their trail right to them. It was very good news.

Heero offered his assistance in dismounting to the prince once they were able to duck inside the largest of the cavern entrances, and sighed when he was ignored and the other boy who dropped down gracefully despite his clothing.

"Stay here," Heero commanded, his voice becoming hard. There was no room for disobedience. "We don't know what other creatures might have taken refuge from the storm in here as well, so until I say it's clear, stay here." He then retrieved a sword strapped to the side of the horse that the prince had been oblivious to previously. He handed his dagger over easily enough to the prince instead. "I mean it."

The prince exhaled strongly in annoyance. "I'm not a child. And I'm not useless either. While you go play rouge I'm perfectly capable of setting up camp."

Heero shook his head. "Just stay here," he reinforced, and then with a warning glare he took off deeper into the caverns.

Heero was relieved after a quick but extensive hunt that only small, inconsequential animals were huddled deeper in the caverns, nothing that posed a threat to them and furthermore could provide an adequate dinner. He resolved to come back for one of the smaller animals once he built a fire and made sure they weren't discovered by any searching enemy troops.

He had wanted to ride the whole night through, no matter how slowly his horse needed to travel. Heero had no doubt in his mind that the master of the castle he'd stolen the prince from would be furious and send out search and recovery troops. The prince was certainly considered a possession by him if Zechs' information was any good, and chances were it was very good. By being forced to stop and take refuge allowed any troops to either catch up or surpass them easily. It would make getting the prince home a lot harder than initially believed, even with Zechs hiding them out for a few days. He could only hope and pray to the ancient gods that if anyone were following them, they'd also be forced to take shelter for the night.

He cursed when he returned to the place he'd left the prince. Loudly. Loud enough to startle his horse whom had settled down for the night and appeared to be on the verge of sleep.

The prince was missing. Again.

Gripping the base handle of his sword tightly Heero gave his horse a dark look, then took off for the entrance of the cave.

He met the twice-lost prince only a few feet from the entrance, stepping aside lest he be run down by the scurrying royalty.

"I told you not to go anywhere," Heero seethed, rounding on him when they were back at the horse. He took note of the damp firewood in the prince's arms. "We could have been followed! Walking outside was nothing but an endorsement for you to be stolen again, and I wouldn't have known for gods know how long. I thought you wanted to go home."

The prince dropped the firewood angrily. He pushed the gathered wetness from the storm out of his eyes and cleared his forehead and hairline as best he could with the headdress threaded into it too tightly to remove at the moment.

"I don't know what kind of impression you have of me," the prince said hotly, "but I'm not some weakling who needs anyone to protect him. I've had plenty of training, despite being the youngest son, and I know how to take care of myself in the wilderness. And do you think I just watched my father's personal guard in awe for fifteen solstice celebrations? I may be less talented with the sword than my brothers, but I'm competent, and more than capable of taking care of myself in a fight."

Heero pressed close, furry rising in his chest in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. "Obviously you need some sort of protection, or I wouldn't have needed to infiltrate an enemy castle and rescue you. A few lessons does not a soldier make. Look at your hands, I know I don't have to, I bet they're smooth. When you hold a sword it's ceremonial, when I hold one and when other men do, it's with the intent to either defend or kill. You aren't capable of combating something of that degree. You're nothing but a spoiled, protected, little prince." He was vague aware of the degree of disrespect he was showing to the prince of a country both his mother and father had originated from, and that he could very well be setting himself up for a public execution with his insubordination, but he simply couldn't stomach the stupidity of _The Great Annoyance. _Heero had little patience for such people, and even less when they endangered his life along with their own.

Red in the face the prince shook slightly. "You don't know anything. Who are you, just some worthless wannabe knight? Some kid who thinks he's hot stuff because he managed to track down one prince who was outnumbered so severely he didn't have any chance of getting away, and lost a lot of good friends when they tried to protect him? You talk like you're a man, but a man would be a little more perceptive. You're nothing more than a headstrong fool."

Then the prince set to work at once lighting a fire. Heero, somewhat numb from his ferocious encounter with the prince, noticed offhandedly that his pack had been raided from its place on the horse. An adequate camp had been set up with his bed roll pulled apart to form two pallets and his flint had been removed along with the emergency brushwood he kept.

He watched as the prince worked effectively and efficiently to built and maintain a fire. It would hold for at least half the night, or what was left of it, and when it built a little more it would keep them more than enough warm.

Heero didn't go back for the small animals, having suddenly lost his appetite. Instead he offered his provisions to the prince silently and settled down across from him on one mat that comprised the bedroll.

"What was the reward?" the prince asked suddenly, startling Heero who'd let his mind wander.

"What?" Heero asked.

The prince sighed. "What did my father offer for my safe return? This isn't the first time its happened, you know. Before he's offered up some of his best land, a pretty big chunk of the treasury and even a lucrative marriage or two that would bring the person who claimed it personally into the family. So what did he offer this time?"

Startled that the prince would so easily talk to him again, Heero floundered a bit.

"I don't hold grudges," the prince said, shrugging. "No point, not with the world we live in."

Heero nodded slowly, appreciative for the words. Their journey would be far easier if they were on amicable terms.

"My father was once a member of your grandfather's court," Heero began slowly, eyes avoiding the curious ones of the prince. "A knight even, part of the High Guard. He'd been promoted to the position just before your father ascended to the throne. So as you might imagine my father's family was ecstatic. After all, all of the men of the family had served the royal line for generations, all the way back to the first king. It was more of a family obligation to do so than anything else, and there is nothing more important to the family than honor."

The prince shifted his weight, extremely uncomfortable in the robes that had only grown more uncomfortable since becoming soaked in the rain. "Okay," he said, trying to prompt Heero into continuing.

"He met my mother about a year into his duties, home from a long campaign against enemies to the south. He fell in love with her from the moment he saw her and married her that night in a private ceremony. He told me when I was little that he knew she was his soul mate from the moment she entered his line of vision. His life wasn't worth living, and serving the king had no meaning, unless he could have her waiting for him to come home."

With soft eyes the prince replied, "That's pretty special."

Heero nodded. "But she was a commoner," he continued with a low tone. "She was the third daughter of one of the lower cooks, a nobody with no title and no dowry. Her blood, by this kingdom's standards, was worth less than his, and he violated the law by making her his wife."

"Oh," the prince said softly, knowing how the story ended already. "Sorry."

"Is it still like that?" Heero asked. "The same inequality?"

The prince nodded. "It's hard to change tradition, even if enough people want the change."

"Obviously he gave up everything, because I exist. He took my mother and left, the both of them disowned by their families and my father without his title and claim to his blood. He lost his status, his word became worthless and in effect, I became worthless."

"Is that why you're doing this?" the prince asked, hands twisting in his lap. "You want to prove to your family that you're capable of upholding the family's name?"

Heero shook his head. "I couldn't give a damn about them and what they want. I'm doing this for me. I came after you, and I'm bringing you home because of what the king promised. The royal declaration is that the person who manages to restore you to him is guaranteed anything he wants as long as it is humanly possible."

The prince froze, heart pounding furiously. "Anything?" He leaned forward. "Then what do you intend? To instate yourself as monarch?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Nothing quite so ambitious. I'm going to ask that he restore my father's title. If my father's honor is returned to him and he's recognized as an Elite, I'll be legally able to serve the king in his guard. Its been my dream to serve the king just as my father did, to continue the station of my family, and that's what I intend to do. For as long as the Yuy clan has existed, they have been defined by their courage, dedication and ability to serve, and I don't plan to let my father's generation be where it stops."

"You want to be a knight?" the prince asked softly. "Out of anything you could ask for, that's what you want? To serve?"

"Are you so incapable of understanding?" Heero asked. "The want to preserve honor through respectful servitude is nothing to be taken lightly. As a prince I doubt you can understand servitude, but the king is only as powerful as the people under him make him. There is no greater honor I can bring my parents than to become a knight and give my life for my country."

The prince licked his lips, looking at the male in front of him with an indescribable look. "Being a prince is nothing but servitude," he said quietly. "That's nothing you could understand. A prince is nothing but a slave if fancy clothing."

Then they sat in silence again.

When the prince had finished his portioned dinner he asked Heero, unable to stand the silence, "One can't just simply join the guard because their father was in it."

Heero looked up at him sharply. "My father was the best there was. He's been teaching me my whole life. He always believed that even though I couldn't have the title, I could still have the training. I shouldn't be far behind, if at all, when I'm apprenticed. Why do you care?"

"My brother is going to be king," he snapped. "And if you're going to serve in his guard, I don't want some bumbling idiot getting him killed."

"No aspiration of being king yourself?"

The prince shook his head quickly. "Father Maxwell is right. He and Sister Helen told me from the very beginning I had no aptitude for the dance of politics, and it's true. They're my best teachers, so even if I thought I had a talent for politics, I'd still take their word. No, Solo can be king for all I care. I'm more than happy to let him have the stress and the endless assassination attempts."

"You're not doing so well yourself," Heero pointed out.

"I'm still breathing," the prince scoffed, "and I still would have been if you hadn't shown up. Very few people want to kill me, and most of the ones who do don't exactly have the intelligence level necessary to coordinate it. I'm confident I won't fall at the hand of an assassin. Now being locked up and kept as a pet, or admired like one of my sister's dolls is a whole different story. Far more people just want to pet me, or rather want me to pet them. It's disturbing, but not life threatening as far as I know."

Heero squinted at him. "Why?"

Confused, the prince said, "What do you mean?"

Heero shrugged. "I haven't exactly been living anywhere near here. My father and mother and I lived a long ways from here, by the sea."

"You want to be in the guard but you don't know anything about the king you'd be serving, or his family?" the prince deadpanned.

"Why do they call you Shinigami?" Heero pressed. He could see the prince visibly shiver at the name and it only piqued his curiosity more. "Why?"

The prince climbed to his feet. "You can call me Duo. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's my name, and it's far more important than my title."

Heero stood as well. "No." There were certain lines, no matter the situation, that could not be crossed. No matter his station, he could never call the prince by his first name. That right was reserved for a select few. "Your Highness, never." He'd call the prince _The Great Annoyance _to his face before he used the male's name.

"You can call me anything but Shinigami," he said in a tone that nearly pleaded with Heero. The prince made his way to the horse, who's head had perked up at the voices and leaned into the prince's offered touch. "Never that name."

Heero thought it best to let the subject go for a moment. When they got to Zechs' Heero would ask him. The man was generally an honest person and would probably answer his question, that and why the prince was so touchy about it.

"Figures the horse would like you," Heero said offhandedly, slightly annoyed. "Her name is Shini. Before you, she didn't like anyone. She's a good ride, but horrible company."

A deep, almost sad laugh came from the prince. "Shini? That's fitting."

It was then that Heero noticed how the prince favored his left wrist. He tried to recall when he might have hurt himself, and his only conclusion was when they'd both landed hard and awkwardly on the last balcony during their escape.

"You're hurt," he said, advancing on the prince. "Let me see."

The prince shrank back dramatically. "I'm fine," he declared.

"You're favoring your wrist. If it's bad enough, I'll need to wrap it. I have basic medical knowledge. I should be able to relieve some of the pain."

"And I'm telling you, I'm fine. Don't touch me." The prince grew almost frantic, folding his arms in on himself and hiding within the folds of his cut clothing. "You said we're going to stop somewhere else before I get home, and I'll deal with it then. You're not the only one who knows something about medicine. I don't need your help."

Heero moved forward still. "You're being irrational. I need you as healthy as possible when I take you home, and I think if you have one less useful hand your father is going to notice."

"I'm not just some possession you can cart around!"

"Why are you being so stubborn? I'm not going to hurt you." Heero reached forward, determined to take the boy's wrist in his hands and examine it, willing or not.

The prince, near hysterical, reacted, recalling all of the training he'd had in his youth. He swung out abruptly with his uninjured hand, not intending to make contact with Heero, but only frighten him back. However he hadn't expected his rescuer to have lightening fast reflexes, and without warning he was spun around, attacking hand wrenched up behind his back at a painful angle. He gave a moan of pain, feeling Heero's fingers clench dangerously tight through the material covering his wrist and bite into his skin, even as his hand was jerked up higher.

The force that slammed into Hero was more than he'd ever known before. He lost his vision momentarily, sprawled out on the ground, gasping for breath. He could barely think, only aware that they had company and he was seriously indisposed.

"Stop! Don't kill him!"

Heero forced his eyes open, not sure when they'd shut, at the sound of the prince's frantic cry. In a moment of clarity he realized there was a man standing over him with a deadly sword in his hand, poised to swing down and end his life. And despite the danger in front of him, his eyes slid over to the prince, concerned for his safety at the treatment of their aggressors. He felt more than a little confused, not sure how much was attributed from the hard hit he'd taken, when he spied the prince in the arms of a tall brunet, neither fighting the hold nor looking unfamiliar with the arms.

"He attacked you," the man standing over Heero said. "Kidnapped you. Tell me why I shouldn't kill him."

"Because I'm the prince, and you should do as I say."

Heero groaned in relief when the man stepped slightly away, remarking to the prince, "When has your title ever stopped me from fulfilling my duty to justice?"

"WuFei," the man holding the prince warned, "hear Duo out."

Heero had heard that name before. He recalled quickly that it was someone the prince held in favor, a warrior most likely if he was as esteemed as the prince's voice had implied.

"That's actually Heero, of the Yuy clan," the prince said, finally stepping out of the hold of the brunet. "He's the one who rescued me, so don't kill him, okay guys?"

"He saved you?" the brunet inquired incredulously. "Is that why he looked like he was going to rip your arm off?"

"He was trying to touch me," the prince defended. "I just reacted badly, Solo, that's all." He paused a moment. "Okay, that didn't come out right, but it was nothing, honest!"

At once Heero dragged himself to his knees, curling over so far his forehead touched the floor. He recognized now at once that he was in the company of the crowned prince and the captain of the guard. He could only imagine the scene they'd come upon, with the prince frantic to get away from him, his clothing torn, looking as if his person was being assaulted.

"I beg your forgiveness," he said frantically. "I had no right."

"Please don't kill him," the prince pleaded with his brother, "I can't have anyone else's death on my soul. Solo, no more if it can be helped."

Heero made no move, deferring the ultimate judgment of the heir apparent.

"Solo," the prince pleaded, "He wasn't trying to hurt me."

Heero was unsure as to why the prince was fighting so hard for his life, considering how much animosity there had been between them since almost the beginning.

"Heero Yuy?" Solo asked, and it was only then that he looked up at the prince who he one day hoped to serve as king. "You rescued my brother?" he asked.

"Yes, your Royal Highness," he responded at once. Despite having different mothers, he could see the resemblance between the brothers at once. And yet he could also see their evident differences, along with the blatant fact that it was the younger prince and the prince alone keeping him alive at the moment.

"My father," Solo said at last, "has made a promise to the one who rescues his son. I would exceed his authority if I took that honor away from him."

Heero nearly sagged in relief and next to him WuFei sheathed his sword.

"The rain has let up. We should leave at once," the captain of the guard said. "No doubt if we were able to find this trail others will as well."

"We ride hard," Solo said, addressing his brother carefully. "Are you able to?" The heir apparent kept a strong hold on his brother's shoulder, fingering the material he wore. "Father's best brigade is less than a quarter day's ride from here and we've acquired fresh horses from the nearby town. If we depart now we should be able to make it home in less than two sun sets."

"I'm a better rider than you," his brother cut back. "I can keep up."

With a firm nod Solo retrieved a pair of gloves from his belt and presented them. "I assume they took yours."

Heero watched their exchange very carefully, aware of WuFei's own eyes on him. He was no stranger to brotherly affection, despite being an only child, but the bond between the two of them seemed almost deeper. And then there were the gloves, and the way in which the prince's eyes filled with moisture at the exchange. It was all very odd, and he felt incredibly left out of some kind of important knowledge.

"Yuy," WuFei said, drawing his attention away. "How is your horse? We mean to make as much time as possible."

Heero looked over to his horse. "She isn't completely rested yet. She won't be able to go the distance."

WuFei nodded. "A hand will care for her and bring her along after us. You'll use one of ours."

Heero made to protest when the prince cut in, "Don't worry, Shini will be safe. I promise you. I'll see to it personally." In the flickering of fire light Heero nodded, holding the prince to his word, no matter how much it disturbed him to leave his horse in the hands of a stranger.

"Heero," the prince said one last time, ignoring the beckoning of his brother to leave at once. "My father is a good man. You'll get what you want most. And I wish you the best with it." The prince offered him an odd smile and then allowed his brother to lead him out to the entrance of the cavern and presumably to horses.

"Understand your place," WuFei said suddenly from his side. "The prince is too friendly. He implies without realizing it. It's your responsibility to recognize your place."

Heero watched the man disappear and frowned. Something had changed. He wasn't sure what it was, or why, but something had. There was a fluttering in his stomach and an ache in his chest that hadn't been there before. He'd been so comfortable with keeping the prince at arm's length, at only seeing _The Great Annoyance _home and collecting his prize. But in such a short amount of time he'd found himself intrigued by the mysterious prince. There was more to him than he'd first believed, something mysteriously appealing and dangerously distracting.

Against his better judgment Heero wanted to know more about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harbinger of Death

Rating: mild Teen

Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it and those who would seek to exploit him.

Warnings: Nothing of any real concern this chapter, just a truckload of snark.

Notes: Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback. I don't write for praising reviews, but always to better myself and the craft, and critical responses are a must. I appreciate people who can take three seconds out of their lives to leave a few words.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Gundam Wing characters, plots or themes which are the direct property of their creators, distributors and their affiliates. Nor do I have any money in which to be sued with, considering I am a college student and I'd pay my student loans off before any lawsuit, so don't waste your time.

Chapter Three: Going Home

The horse that they gave him to ride was good, Heero couldn't deny, but she simply wasn't his. She bounced a little too roughly when galloping, and this thighs had to work extra hard to keep balance, resulting in an uncomfortable ache in his lower body. Mostly he couldn't help having his mind wander back to Shini, whom he hadn't been separated from for nearly all of the three years he'd had her. She was strong and capable, the finest horse he'd ever laid eyes on, but she didn't take well to strangers, aside from the prince, apparently, and any hand that tried to handle her too roughly was in for a world of hurt.

His one consolation, and it was a big one, was the fact that the prince had decided to ride near him for the first half of their journey, much to the obvious displeasure to both the captain of the guard and the heir apparent. It threw Heero for another loop, still unsure as to why the prince seemed to take an interest in him when previously he'd been all to egger to get away from him, but Heero was almost thankful for the small things. His curiosity about the prince only continued to grow as time passed and with them galloping too hard for talking, it gave him an opportunity to study him.

Heero wondered how he'd noticed it before, but the prince did have an air about him, one of royally that was unmistakable, and a touch of sincerity, wonderment and purity. There was also darkness lurking just below the surface, Heero could see that much easily enough from one kindred soul to another, but the positive far outweighed the negative. Overall the prince gave off a throb of pleasantry that somehow Heero had missed before, though it was understandable why, with their previous circumstances.

The crowned prince hadn't been kidding about ridding hard, and they made good time. Just as the sun was beginning to rise in the distance a grouping of half a dozen soldiers came into view, armed to the teeth and bearing the crests of the prince's father. They were allies, thankfully, because Heero wasn't sure he could handle them being enemies. He was desperately tired and exhausted and couldn't wait to fall into a bed and sleep for a good half day.

"They say we're near the camp they've set up," the prince said, pulling his horse up alongside Heero's as they trotted along. As WuFei lurked close and Solo rode ahead with the lieutenant of the group, Duo said, "We'll rest there for just a little bit, and then continue on. If the weather continues to get better we should be home tomorrow morning."

Home? Heero supposed he ought to start considering the kingdom of Nadea to be his home, and not the friendly seaside town that had raised him and made him the competent man he was now.

"You're going to join the guard right?" the prince said, startling Heero. Had he spoken aloud. "The apprenticeship alone will last two years, and then aside from being stationed through the kingdom, the castle is where you'll sleep. Isn't it going to be your new home?" Maybe he had spoken aloud.

"I've never seen Nadea, not really," Heero admitted. "Once, when I was young, my parents and I passed through, but I didn't know it was Nadea at the time. And I've cut through the country a few times for the sake of time, but I've never really been there."

Even in the poor light of the morning rays Heero could see the delight in the prince's eyes. "It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," he said. "The grass is the greenest, the people are the nicest, the flowers are the most colorful, and those moments just before sunrise and sunset feel like true magic. It's never too hot or too cold, the water is always the freshest and unless it's raining, every night the stars sing you to sleep."

Heero couldn't fight the upturn of the corners of his mouth. The prince's love for his country was excitingly infectious. "What do you do for fun?"

"Oh, there's the festivals!" The prince shifted his horse a little closer to Heero's, ignoring the troops surrounding them that closed in as well. "There are the small ones in the townships at the end of every week, and the bigger ones at the end of the month that draw the county dwellers into the cities, but the biggest ones, the harvest celebrations that coincide with the solstices and new years are one giant party. Everyone converges on the castle and for two whole weeks there's music and dancing and feasting and everything you can imagine."

Heero smiled indulgently.

"But you don't strike me as the party kind of guy," the prince cut in, sending a spark of pleasure through Heero at his right assumption. "And a lot of people aren't, so when the work is done and the winter sets in a lot of people spend their days in the great libraries. Almost every city has one. It was my grandfather's dream to have a completely literate country. Obviously it's not possible, but for anyone who wants to learn, there are places to go. And there are books on absolutely everything, in every language we know of. The monks are pretty protective of their books, and the wizards won't let you within five feet of the restricted sections that contain their research materials, but overall if you want a nice, quiet place to go, the libraries are the best."

The prince dropped his voice and added, "And then there are the dragons."

Startled, Heero asked just as lowly, "Dragons?" he'd heard rumors of the mythical creatures, and listened to old timers who swore by their great-grandchildren that they still existed, but one hadn't been seen in who knew how many years. Hunted into extinction for their fine skin and nails, Heero thought he'd never see one.

"Yeah, about once a season some knight will go off in search of one." The prince rolled his eyes at the notion. "Being victorious against one is a sure fire way to be elevated into the Elite without the decades of training, but no ones has ever brought proof of one back, and not all of the knights who go looking for dragons come back. Can't say for sure if they're actually encountering dragons, but the quest alone is fairly popular with the younger kids. You wouldn't happen to be interested, would you?"

Heero shook his head. "No. I don't want to kill one. I just want to see one."

"I'd like to see one too," the prince returned shyly.

"Absolute rubbish," WuFei cut in, sending the prince a disapproving look. "Dragons died out long before you were born. Don't go sending him out with no chance of success and a high probability of death. You know better."

In a surprising move the prince stuck his tongue out at the captain. "Don't spoil my fun, Wuffers. Heero doesn't exactly strike me as the idiotic type. The chance of him running off to slay a dragon is pretty low, right?" the prince turned to Heero for confirmation.

"I have better, far more productive things to do," Heero said.

"See," the prince said, sticking his tongue out again. "WuFei is convinced there aren't anymore left, but I'm sure there are, and one day I'm going to see one. Just because most people don't believe they exist anymore, don't make it true."

"Your blind faith continues to astound me," WuFei said flippantly. "But as long as you don't go chasing after one, and I don't have to follow, you can believe whatever you want."

Heero thought in that very moment that the prince and WuFei were probably best friends. They spoke to each other, despite their distinctive titles and responsibilities, and Heero was willing to be they'd probably known each other their whole lives. There was an unspoken trust that the prince had for the captain, and in return Heero could tell the captain would lay his life down for the prince in a moment's notice. The kind of dedication he saw in WuFei's face when he spoke to the prince went much further than simply prince and subject, and if WuFei who seemed so very honorable had that kind of respect for the prince, there was something certainly worth getting to know about the youngest son of the king.

It was still early in the morning when they reached the camp set up by WuFei's men and Heero nearly paused, confronted with the picture of what he hoped to become. His eyes raked over the two dozen Elite, the deadliest warriors the kingdom had to offer, more competent that Heero himself at the moment. They were charged with keeping the king and his family safe, and only once in the history of the entire bloodline had they failed, an unmatched record by any of the other kingdoms and royal lines.

He was separated from the prince at once, noting sourly, but only momentarily, that the prince allowed his brother to help him down from his horse. Heero wasn't sure why it bothered him so much to see the intimate gesture between siblings, aside perhaps from the fact that he knew the prince was capable of dismounting himself, even with the bulk of his clothing. Over the little time they'd spent together Heero had come to recognize the prince as competent, no matter how badly his misconceptions of him had clouded his mind in the beginning. He liked the idea of the prince being capable. It made life much easier.

"We sent a messenger ahead," WuFei said from his right, "and we've prepared a tent for you. You'll be able to wash up and change your clothes. We won't be staying long, so don't fall asleep, but you should have ample time to freshen yourself."

He nodded, allowing the captain to point him in the direction of the tent, surprised at the size of it. Aside from the captain's and what he presumed to be that of the royal siblings, his was largest. And inside he found a basin with fresh water, clean clothing and a small, but nice selection of food waiting for him.

Scrubbing hard at his elbows to rid himself of the dirt that he'd acclimated, he couldn't help but think about Zechs. He'd need to ask to send a messenger to him, as clearly they wouldn't be stopping by, and Zechs tended to worry when people didn't meet their scheduled times. Heero considered Zechs to be his best friend and didn't want to worry him and more than necessary. As it stood the man had been less than pleased about Heero going after the prince, though for reasons he hadn't revealed and Heero feared he would never know.

He ate afterwards, resting on the collapsible bed that had been set up for him, and finally changed into the fresh clothes. They were a spare set from a soldier, Heero could tell that much, and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the king's crest on his chest. He wanted to wear it, more than anything else, but his father's name was still sullied. He had no right to wear it until he made his wish to the king and had it granted.

"Heero?"

The male froze, recognizing the prince's voice. "Yes, your Highness?" he asked, finding his voice. He realized suddenly he'd been far too lax with the prince considering his elevation over Heero. He needed to show more respect, even if being around the prince felt like second nature all of the sudden and they were on the tract to becoming friends.

Duo pulled open the flap to the tent and Heero felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Even in the beginning there had been no denying on Heero's part that the prince was beautiful, almost too beautiful for being male. The poor light from the fire in the room he'd found the prince had prohibited Heero from getting and good look at him, and then the weak light from the moon later on, but even then he had been able to see the smooth lines of the prince's face, flawless alabaster skin and perfectly shaped lips. He was most certainly a beauty, but there hadn't been a place for Heero to truly recognize that at the time of the rescue or their mad dash afterwards.

But now there was, and Heero was struck by the absolute vision of heaven in front of him. He could finally see the color of the prince's eyes and was struck by the uniqueness of the purple gaze that locked on his own, and it was strongly complimenting. The prince was now dressed in form fitting dark ridding pants that hugged his lower body almost sinfully, and a white, long sleeved shirt that tucked somehow into the pants and made Heero feel almost too human in that one instance. And though he hadn't been able to judge the length of the prince's hair before, having little time to spare a look at the intricately folded and braided design it had been in, free from the constrictive headdress he could see it was incredibly long, hanging down his back in a loose braid. Offhandedly Heero noted the same gloves from earlier on the prince's hands.

"Heero?" the prince asked again, looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"What?" he mumbled, cursing his lack of control over his mouth.

The prince said, putting his hands on his hips, "I'm only asking because you're looking at me like you'd like to rob me of my clothing."

Heero's eyes widened at once, mouth snapping open and closed as he fought for the right words, and then finally he bent full over in a low bow and said, "Forgive me, Highness."

Good-naturedly the prince laughed. "You think you're the first person to look at me like that? I'm not nearly as naïve and clueless as my brothers would like to believe. I know what that look means, and you don't have to worry about it, it seems to be a natural reaction, though I'm not quite sure why. Either way, it's no big deal."

Still, it wasn't right, Heero argued silently. He had no right to look at the prince that way. He had no right to torment himself with a want he could never have.

"Seriously, Heero," the prince said, voice loosing its happiness. "Get over it. If you think I'm hot, just wait until you see my sister. People have been trying to marry her since she was ten. She's lucky father isn't a lecher who values alliances through marriage more than his own daughter's happiness."

"His Highness wanted something?" Heero asked, rising from his bow but refusing to meet the prince's eyes respectfully.

The prince was silent for a moment, but then said, "You've been really quiet lately, and too formal almost. Before we met up with my brother you were never afraid to tell me what was on your mind. I want the old Heero back."

He couldn't help but look up then, surprised at the prince's words.

"And I want to apologize," the prince continued, "and say thank you."

"Why?" Heero asked, his voice hoarse.

The prince shrugged. "Well, I never thanked you for saving me to begin with. If you hadn't snuck in and taken the chance of getting caught I'd still be dressed up like a doll, kept on some man's knee with no chance of getting away myself. WuFei and Solo would have found me eventually, but I'm not sure what kind of shape I would have been in, so thank you. You took care of me. You made sure I was okay, and for whatever reason you did, just for the wish, even, thank you."

Heero swallowed hard. "It was my honor."

"And that brings me to my apology, because I treated you pretty badly in the beginning and it was wrong of me."

"You don't need to apologize," Heero implored him. "You're my prince. I'll always do my duty."

The prince crossed over to him and stood nearly nose to nose, forcing Heero to look him in the eyes. He asked. "Do you know why I was so mean to you in the beginning?"

Mean wasn't exactly how he'd put it, though the prince had been somewhat rude to him. But it was all excusable, so he shook his head.

"You treated me like a normal person."

The words startled Heero. It was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Its been so long since that happened, I didn't know how to react. Most people throw themselves at my feet, refuse to look me in the eyes and ask what they can do to make my life a little easier. I can't even remember the last time someone who wasn't in my family treated me just like anyone else, and called me out on my childishness. It threw me off."

The prince hugged his arms around himself. "It was so strange to finally get what I've wanted for so long, and that's why I reacted so badly. And that's why I want the old Heero back, the one who treated me like his equal and could talk to me without fearing some kind of punishment. I don't want the one who doesn't look me in the eyes and bows, at least in private. There are formalities in public that have to be adhered to, but when we're alone, I don't need another subject. I'd like a friend, if that's okay with you."

"But I am your subject," Heero argued weakly, losing his resolve. "You are my prince and I have to afford you the proper respect. I'm going to join the guard, and I can't let my personal feelings jeopardize that. Please, your Highness, understand that." Suddenly WuFei's words came back to him, ringing with truth. There was a clear dividing line between them that had to be reinforced. He couldn't let the prince shake his foundation. "Does his Highness require anything else?"

The prince hung his head sadly. "No," he whispered. "I'll go now."

Heero didn't watch him go.

They rode again shortly afterwards, Heero speaking briefly to WuFei before and having a message sent in Zechs' direction. The prince rode up at the front of their group and far from Heero who was towards the back, flanked by the fastest riders, giving Heero the impression that he often rode in the front. It hurt him then to realize that the prince had only ridden back with him earlier to speak specifically with him.

He shook his head at the realization, unhappy with how emotional he'd let himself become. He resolved on the spot to concentrate on his wish and bringing honor to his father.

It didn't rain again, and the skies cleared up almost completely. There was no word from the troops covering them of any scouts tracking their movements and right on schedule, if not a bit head of time, they reached the boarder of Nadea the following day. It was just as beautiful as the prince had described.

They rode straight through, passing town after town, and around large farming communities where children ran after them and adults waved them on.

Heero had seen plenty of castles in dozens of countries, and the castle of Nadea was certainly not the largest, but it had its own charm, white and pristine, glinting in the rising sun's light. Heero thought there were certainly less appealing places to spend the rest of his life.

"The king will see you right away," WuFei told him as they crossed the drawbridge and entered the castle's main courtyard.

"This early?" Heero had half expected to wait around half the day while the king tended to his duties.

WuFei's eyebrows rose. "You just returned the king's favorite child. He'll meet you the moment you've dismounted."

The captain's words had been a slight exaggeration, but only just. Having handed the reigns of his horse off to a stable hand he was hurried along by the king's personal assistant with the prince, crowned prince, captain, and several other guards towards grand doors that could only lead to the throne room.

The king was an older man, as most kings were, with sandy brown hair that was still remarkably free of gray hair, though the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth showed his true age. He had been seated on a grand throne when they entered, but upon catching sight of his children he rushed towards them, decorum forgotten.

He caught the youngest prince in a tight hug and asked into his hair, "Are you okay?" When the prince nodded silently the king kissed him upon the head, holding him close when the prince shivered, eyes slipping closed, and he sagged against his father.

Heero felt uncomfortable watching the scene, but seemed to be the only one. He got the feeling the sight was a common occurrence, and it almost pleased him to know the king could be so openly affectionate with his children.

There wasn't a way to judge the passage of time, but eventually the prince pulled back from his father looking weary and tired.

"Go rest, my son," he king said, pushing the prince off towards an attendant. Then the king turned to his eldest son.

Solo presented Heero, "This is Heero Yuy. He's the one who by Duo's own admission rescued him and kept him safe until we could track them down. By your decree, he's entitled to your promise."

The king cuffed his eldest son gently on the back of his neck and nodded, dismissing the crowned prince. "See to it that your brother is attended to by the physician."

Solo gave a customary bow before leaving with the guards that had accompanied them in. WuFei remained behind.

"My son is a man of his word," the king said, surprising Heero by guiding him away from the doors by a firm hand on his elbow. "If he says you saved my youngest son's life, then it is true, and you are entitled to whatever I can give you."

Remembering decorum Heero dropped into a low bow. "My King."

"Come now," the man prodded. "You've returned my child to my side. "There is no need for such formalities. Now, tell me, what is it that you seek. Fortune? Fame? A wife, perhaps?"

Heero shook his head, and with a deep breath he explained his situation. He asked for no sympathy from the king. His father had knowingly broken the law, and for all it's unfairness, there was no mistaking that what he had done had been deliberate. Instead he only explained the story, and then make his request, not realizing he was holding his breath until the king spoke to him.

"A most unusual request," the king replied thoughtfully. "I must admit, it is also one I was not prepared for. I would have gladly given up my entire treasury."

Heero wondered frantically, did that mean the king could not do it? Had everything been for nothing?

"But I said anything within my power," the king said finally, "and this is something very much within it."

In a moment more Heero found his father's good name restored, and it was so overwhelming he almost lost himself in the moment, feeling moisture gather in his eyes. It was his father's greatest wish to have his honor restored, one that Heero was sure the man had believed would never been achieved, and so now Heero did it for the both of them.

"Your Majesty," Heero said, daring to push his luck. "My motives were not entirely pure, I must confess. While I strive to bring honor to my father and his station, I very much do it for myself as well. I humbly request to follow in my family's tradition and become a member of the guard. My only wish is to serve my king."

The king looked surprised then, but not unhappily. "Your father trained you then?" the king asked. "You could hardly be taken on without the basics already taught."

Heero nodded. "From my child I was taught to be a knight. You need but test me."

"You managed to infiltrate a hostile castle and keep my son safe. I believe that's test enough. Very well, Heero Yuy, I will personally see about having you apprenticed under a senior knight. For the time you'll be housed with the other apprentices and take your orders from WuFei who'll make sure you do indeed know the basics. You're quite lucky, WuFei is just back from an engagement on the boarder. He only now had the time to oversee your apprenticeship and placement."

Heero breathed a sigh of relief when finally dismissed from the king's presence. He was feeling far more than simply overwhelmed.

"You've made the king very happy," WuFei said, walking Heero along towards the apprentice quarters. "You have his favor now. I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to make knight in half the regular time, and Elite shortly after that."

Heero sensed there was no jealousy from WuFei and relaxed slightly in the tense man's presence. "That wasn't my aim, but I'm glad for it."

"I've just come from seeing the prince," WuFei said gruffly, and Heero braced himself. "He's quiet. Too quiet even. You spoke to him then?"

Heero said tersely, "I made it as clear as I could that we were not equals, no matter how much our situation had made us out to be, and I'd be affording him the necessary respect."

WuFei nodded. "Good. It is as much my responsibility as your to make sure things remain that way," he remained. "I am aware of your situation, and that of your parents. You grew up far from this country and our laws, but you're no stranger to what they are. Your own parents are a prime example of why lines must not be crossed. You know nothing about the prince, and until you do, you're a danger to him. Keep your distance."

Heero glared hard, feeling as if his linage had somehow been insulted, whether intentionally or not. "He's the prince, I understand. I'm not at his status, nor will I ever be."

WuFei sighed, halting them. "Friendship is not impossible, but as I said earlier the prince isn't always aware of unbreakable barriers between people. Your duty as a knight and part of the royal guard will be first and foremost to protect him and his family. There must never be a chance of him being used against you, or you against him. You will learn in time how to incorporate a tentative and careful friendship, but until that time, concentrate on your duties. That's what important right now, especially with something afoot."

"Danger?" Heero asked. He hadn't even received his apprenticeship and already his skin crawled at any possible looming danger to the throne.

"Nothing that you are to be involved with until you've proven yourself," WuFei said tensely.

They walked a little longer until they reached the entrance to the place where Heero would spend the next year as an apprentice.

"He's lonely, you know," he said suddenly to WuFei.

In response WuFei sighed. "I know. He has been for a while. There's nothing I can do about that, not with things as they are now. But I would have him lonely and alive any day over the alternative.

With a curt nod Heero entered the apprentice quarters, coming face to face with his destiny.

He, too, would have the prince alive over the alternative, but he wasn't so sure he couldn't have happiness as well.

Still, WuFei has spoken only the truth, and he took no offence to it. He was incredibly drawn to the prince, compelled to know more about the bright and complicated boy, but not at the expense of the prince's life or his own training. So Heero would keep his distance, at least until they reached that level WuFei had referenced where they could have a friendship within the confines of their separate stations. Failure was simply not an option.


	4. Chapter 4

Harbinger of Death

Rating: mild Teen

Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it and those who would seek to exploit him.

Warnings: Nothing of any real concern this chapter, just a truckload of snark.

Notes: Apologies for the delay. My college is right in the middle of midterms and they come first. I can't promise any updates for the next two weeks, but afterwards we'll be back on schedule. As always, thank you to the people who can spare a few seconds to hit that review button.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Gundam Wing characters, plots or themes which are the direct property of their creators, distributors and their affiliates. Nor do I have any money in which to be sued with, considering I am a college student and I'd pay my student loans off before any lawsuit, so don't waste your time.

Chapter Four: Making Progress

Heero was a firm believer in the fine tuned balance of life. When negative things happened to him, he believed that he only needed to weather the storm before they improved. Likewise, when he was lucky enough to have things go his way, it was only a matter of time before he needed to be tested again. He'd experienced more than enough in his life to hold that to be true, and so when two days after sending a letter off to his father informing him of what he'd managed to achieve, the backlash happened.

WuFei had explained to him that a senior Knight by the name of Josef had agreed to take him on, or not him specifically, but the next initiate promoted to the rank of apprentice. While Heero had never been an initiate, he was the next apprentice, and so he'd prepared for Knight Josef's arrival since hearing word of his acceptance. The Knight was coming from the Northern boarder where he'd been stationed under the command of the King's other son, dispelling minor rebellions and investigating rumors of invasion. According to WuFei he came highly distinguished, and only because of his growing age was he being removed from the front lines to begin training the next generations. For whatever reason, Heero had prepared himself to be taught by the best.

And so it came as a great shock and even greater disappointment when a speeding messenger, only half conscious due to lack of water and rest, arrived on a trembling horse to deliver the message of Knight Josef's death, along with that of five other Knights returning home to visit their families. The official report was that they had been ambushed by rogues and thieves who blanketed the countryside as of late, but Heero had his suspicions that WuFei thought otherwise. After all, as the other had stated, Knight Josef and his companions were of the Elite, and even severely outnumbered, should have been able to deal with any ambush that passed their way.

So Heero found himself in a precarious position, apprenticed to none, and holding a worthless title without a Master to stand for him.

"There are none others," WuFi said sharply when he delivered the news. "You've come at the wrong time of the season. All the Masters have chosen their intended apprentices and those that were not have already returned to their homes."

Heero sat on the edge of his assigned bed, one of many laid out in rows in a grand room where twenty other males roughly his own age slept. After quick exploring Heero had discovered a series of rooms growing smaller as they led towards the direction of the grand halls of the palaces, and deduced that as the apprentices took to their trade and potential, not only did their numbers dwindle, but also the space they had to share. It made Heero question at once how many men actually comprised the guard, and how fewer even were in the Elite. Of course it was all moot if there was no master in which to accept him and allow him to reach such a level.

"But the king's word is nothing if not honorable," WuFei continued. "He's promised you the chance to prove yourself and join the ranks, and that's what you're going to get." At Heero's confused look WuFei revealed, "The king has put off my return to the frontline. He's requested that I train you."

It wasn't at all that Heero wasn't thankful he wasn't being tossed aside, but WuFei was hardly an Elite yet, despite captain of the domestic guard, and certainly not much older than Heero himself.

"It's not disrespectful to ask," WuFei said. "You're clearly curious as to why. And while others may take offence if you were to imply what your look does, I will not."

And so Heero asked, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," the other replied. "Not so old, and not so young."

Heero nodded easily enough. Age could be deceiving. And the fact of the matter was that people often died all too early, especially in service to their king. Elites, to the best of Heero's ability to judge, saw on average perhaps thirty to thirty and a half harvests, but generally no more, aside from the seasoned and above average individuals. The idea of a captain of the guard being nineteen was acceptable, though not so much in terms of master and apprentice.

WuFei added, "I'm capable, I assure you. The king accepts no substitutes for the best from any of the men who pledge their lives to him. I earned my rank and position the same as anyone else, and my age has nothing to do with my skills or abilities. Right now they can spare me on the front, and I am capable of preparing you for the Elite. If that suits you, I will take you on as my apprentice until another Knight can take my place, and if not the king wishes to assure you that you are free to leave any time you so wish."

Not at all one to act without thinking, Heero inquired, "You're not from here, are you?" He'd noticed the obvious difference in appearance from the beginning. WuFei was an outsider or at least had been at some point.

"Neither are you."

"But it's different."

WuFei nodded. "I'm from the East, a distant kingdom you will have never heard of. My father was a highly regarded advisor to the Emperor, and had been in his service for thirty years before he met my mother, the daughter of a great warrior. Just before I was born the Emperor's mystic was struck by a vision. He told my father and the Emperor that I was destined to bring the fall of my clan and the empire if I stayed, but that I would bring great honor to my parents and protect salvation if I was sent away to where cold water boils."

"Your parents sent you away?" Heero asked, eyes wide. There was never any shortage of soothsayers and mystics, sprouting out prophecies and claiming visions of death and destruction, but very few people that Heero knew took those words all that seriously. And there were none that Heero could name who would give up their child.

"My homeland is very superstitious," WuFei said easily enough. "And the mystic had proven himself to be at least considerable in the past. After conferring with the Emperor my father and mother agreed to send me, upon the one week mark of my birth, to where cold water boils."

"Cold water boils here?"

With a nod Wufei said, "About three days ride here, to the south, there are extensive watering holes. Several times a year they bubble cold water." Of course, WuFei explained quickly, the water was only so cold because the pockets of air or gas, whichever was being excreted, had to travel so far from below. As a young boy WuFei had spent every summer he could spare there, and had dove down deep enough to realize the water was warm at the source. However by technical standards it did boil up cold.

"I doubt to this day that the king believes a word of the vision, but as you've seen, he's a kind man, and he couldn't turn away a child being presented to him as a protector of salvation. The staff practically raised me here, and it was only natural that I enter the apprenticeship of a knight, and it became apparent when Duo was born, that I was in the right place. Say what you will about the vision, I'm here for a reason, and that reason is to keep our very wayward and trouble seeking prince from harm."

Heero's mouth felt incredibly dry. "About the prince--"

"It's best not to ask," WuFei all but snapped. "We don't speak of it here for a reason."

"It?"

WuFei gave an agitated huff. "I told you, don't concern yourself with Duo. Your first duty is to the King, and then to his heir. The entire family is to be protected, but those two more than the others."

Heero's eyes narrowed. He sensed, for whatever reason, a lack of truth in WuFei's words. And Heero had seen the way WuFei had acted around both the heir apparent and mere prince. Perhaps it had been due to the situation, but Heero was willing to bet WuFei, if faced with the choice, would be severely tempted to protect Duo over his brother.

"Duo and I are great friends," WuFei affirmed, surprising Heero. "We are several years apart but I've been by his side nearly his entire life. You could say we've grown up together. I would lay down my life for his in a moment's notice, and not merely because he is the prince. He has an absolutely infuriating ability to get under one's skin and provoke certain feelings. He's truly worthy of his station, which is a rare breed these days, and he's an even better person, but never for one moment, Yuy, think that I will ever put my personal feelings over my duty. I protect the king and the heir first and foremost, and I will sacrifice Duo, or any of his siblings for them in a moment if faced with the choice. In those types of situations, you have to think with your head instead of your heart, and until I'm confident you can make that kind of choice, you won't reach the rank of Knight."

Conflict swelled deep in Heero at WuFei's words. Truly, he wanted nothing more than the serve his king and see the heir ascend to the throne when it was his time. He wanted to grow old in service, and see many battles to hone his skills, and keep the country of his father and mother safe. But there was absolutely something worth protecting in the prince, and even though he couldn't put his finger on what it was at the moment, he could see it bright and clear as day. At the moment at least, he couldn't sacrifice the prince for anyone else, and so maybe WuFei was right to keep them apart--not that the prince was talking to him, let alone looking in his direction, Heero noted sourly.

"What do you know about the royal family?"

Heero shrugged. "The king is generally very well respected for his sincerity and honor, which makes him a valuable ally but also perceived as weak to certain other nations. He's had great success with his children, all of them surviving their childhood, but less luck with his wives." That was about all he did know. He suddenly wished he'd paid more attention to his father who'd attempted to keep him knowledgeable of the nearby kingdoms and their families, knowing how often they traveled into foreign territory.

WuFei added to the subject, "The King's first wife was a marriage of political importance, as many marriages are. Your ability to have fresh fruit every morning and night is due to that marriage, as the land here is far better suited to cattle grazing than farming of any kind. She produced two sons, most importantly an heir, and succumbed to a particularly bad epidemic that passes through every couple of years with the winter months. The king was heartbroken, as you might imagine. It was a marriage of duty and nothing more, but she gave him children in which he desperately loved.

"He remarried of course, because this kingdom was at war, and once again, he married for the sake of his people and necessary alliances. Duo's sister, the princess, was the result of that marriage. We survived the war, the queen did not, and the king did not remarry right away."

Interested, Heero leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "How did she die?"

"A ridding accident," WuFei replied curtly. "I'd been here for a year or so when the king was introduced to his latest wife at a ball to celebrate the annual harvest. He married her less than a year later, and for love, despite her father's grievances."

She'd been the daughter of a small landholder of noble blood, Heero learned, and aside from the night she met the king, she'd never been to court. It truly had been a marriage of love and nothing less. Despite the word through court, unhappy with the king's marriage to a woman of such low stature, nobility or not, the marriage had flourished and produced one child, Duo, before the queen's tragic death.

"What happened?" Heero asked. So few people talked to him, being that he was new, and learning about the prince's family had Heero feeling as if he knew the prince as well.

"She simply grew tired. It was too much for her. If she had only held on a while longer things might have been different."

Heero blinked. WuFei spoke about the queen's _it _the way he spoke of Duo's. Was it possible he had inherited something from his mother? A feeling of dread passed over him. Would the prince succumb to it as well, whatever it was?

"Finding his voice again, Heero asked bravely, "Why do they call him Shinigami?"

WuFei turned hard eyes on him. "That's a cruel title, and you'd best never say that to his face."

It was a bit too late for that, so Heero could only press on with, "Why? Why do they call him death?"

"Not _death_," WuFei said, then snapped, "And the majority of us who know him for the person he is, see it as nothing but a curse. Now leave it alone. If you go poking your nose around here and really want to know, you'll find out, but not in the way you should. The prince will tell you himself eventually, if you're patient enough and you prove your character to him, and trust me, you would much rather hear it from him. So do us all a favor, and attempt to quell your curiosity."

Sensing the anger radiating off WuFei Heero quickly decided to let it go for the moment. He wanted to know more than anything what a person such a the prince could do to deserve a title such as Shinigami, but not at the expense of alienating the person who'd agreed to take him on. He needed WuFei, and making him mad would distance him from reaching his goal of knight, especially since WuFei seemed to care for the prince so much.

"He'll tell you," WuFei reaffirmed, "When he's certain of your intentions. For whatever reason, call it hero worship if you want, he likes you. And even though he's mad at you right now, he trusts you. If you manage to stick around here long enough, he'll tell you, and the wait will be worth it."

And something in Heero told him to wait, so for the time being, he would.

Afterwards Heero began his apprenticeship at once, finding WuFei was strict in terms of what he learned and how often he practiced it. Heero felt himself challenged, and appreciated the hard curriculum, finding even as he dragged himself wearily into bed at the end of the day, and rose just as sore in the morning, he needed it.

His sword work improved greatly, and WuFei turned out to be a more than adequate instructor. Heero's father had taught him more than just the basics, but WuFei was far on his way to becoming a master swordsman. Sparring against WuFei was always left Heero, more so than WuFei, bruised and often bleeding, but fulfilled.

His horseback ridding skills improved as well, as soon as WuFei came to the acceptance that Heero was never going to ride anyone but Shini, who'd arrived no worse for wear, which could not be said for the hand who'd brought her to the castle. Coupled with his archery lessons, Heero was confident he was on his way to becoming a competent and useful cavalry member, if only he could get Shini (and himself for that matter) used to the weight of the shielding they'd need to ride into battle.

Weeks passed easily enough, and Heero fell into routine. He wrote to Zechs only once, asking him to see to the town's he'd promised his services to, and several times to his parents who were ecstatic, but made the fact that they had no plans to returned to the kingdom quite clear. The other apprentices began to accept him into their ranks, no matter how he'd earned his apprenticeship title, and only one thing spoiled Heero's life from being as happy as it could have possibly been.

The prince was still not talking to him, avoiding him even.

"You insulted him," WuFei told him one afternoon, striking at him with a blunt sword as they took their usual time in one of the castle's many practice rooms. "He extended a hand of friendship to you, and he saw your response as a rejection of that."

"You told me to!" Heero said, swinging hard to counter the blow coming towards him.

WuFei grunted in conformation.

"So how is this my fault?"

They parried back and forth, a highly graceful and almost choreographed dance.

"He's terrorizing the staff, you know," WuFei said, voice casual enough that Heero knew he wasn't angry. Even a few weeks in WuFei's company had made them tentative friends. They related, on a level one serving the king could only relate on. "He hasn't been this nasty to them since he was six and his father stopped letting him take trips to their summer villa."

Of course terrorizing the staff didn't mean something horrendous in the way one might imagine. Heero knew the prince well enough to know he wasn't capable of deliberately causing harm to people who meant none of it to him. Instead it probably meant he was still ignoring everyone, not just Heero. The apprentice had also heard from several of the servants that the prince was refusing to attend several royal functions, and had been spending a great deal of time in his rooms.

"What do you want me to do?" Heero asked, making a strategic lunge. "You tell me not to go to him and he won't speak with me."

Predicting Heero's move, WuFei had more than enough time to step away from the move. He paused, breathing heavy and regarded Heero. "I never said to make him angry, though how you managed it is a mystery to me. He's a pain in my side, and he's been there long enough for me to know he's overall a pretty happy person. He doesn't get mad usually, and when he does he certainly doesn't stay mad very long. And he doesn't hold grudges like this."

Heero liked moments with WuFei the best when they were alone, and preferable in the middle of some kind of training. In those moments they were always truthful with each other, but also so very blunt. Nothing was sugarcoated, especially not anything concerning the royal family. It had surprised him the first time WuFei had spoken ill of the prince, though not dishonestly. There was little WuFei had to say about the prince, aside from the occasional joke, that wasn't positive, but he was also blunt about what he considerer's the prince's shortcomings. Heero assumed this to be because of how long they'd know each other and the intimacy they shared.

Heero paused also, making no further attempt to charge at WuFei. "What do I have to be sorry for?"

"Nothing."

Heero glared. "It's not my job to keep the prince happy."

"No," WuFei agreed, "but in my experience it's better to. He tends to get a little reckless when he gets angry, and that's trouble for us all."

"He doesn't leave the castle, and even within these walls he's watched carefully. What kind of trouble could the prince find."

WuFei raised an eyebrow challenging. "You'd be surprised. And speaking of, before you go to bed gear up for tomorrow. The king has asked that I personally escort Duo for his annual visit to a nearby city he's patron of, and that means you're coming as well." There was a dark look on WuFei's face that unsettled Heero.

"Is it safe?"

After an awkward pause WuFei said carefully, "This last kidnapping attempt was the latest in a string of them. They have been occurring more frequently and are becoming more vicious with every attempt. This only tells me something big is coming. So if you're asking if I think it's safe, my answer to you is no. There is an enemy on the horizon, one I can't see, and that makes me nervous. The engagements on the Northern boarder are increasing in their severity. The troops are meeting hostile, unmarked adversaries well trained enough to prove a real threat. The Knight who was meant to take you on as an apprentice met these enemies and lost his life. If they're capable of defeating someone with as much skill as knight Josef had acquired over his lifetime they are a serious threat."

"Who would seek war with this kingdom?" Heero asked. Nadea was relatively small considering the kingdoms that surrounded her, and with only a respectable amount of natural resources, and no particular appeal, why anyone would be threatening the kingdom was a curious thought to Heero. Nadea was peaceful, not in any way threatening, even with the strong alliances she had, and she hadn't been the aggressor in war for countless generations. The last thing Heero wanted was to see Nadea at war.

Resolved to end the sparing match, WuFei crossed the room for his sword sheath. "It's not war yet, but something tells me that is one possible outcome. There have been smaller skirmishes in the south and west as well. We're being closed in on, by nearly all fronts. The king is worried and so am I. If I had my way Duo would be staying exactly where he is, but I also understand his commitments."

"You said he's patron?"

WuFei nodded. "One of several in that area. Once every cycle he's obligated to visit them and their prophet, and to gift to them his protection for the harvest. These townships depend on their harvests to survive, which are barely enough to sustain them as it is and if they aren't successful they're forced to take shelter in the castle, which puts a strain on our resources as well. And hold faith to the procedure or not, but every year he's gone to the places he's patron of and given his well wishes, and none of them have produced failed crops yet. I more than anyone else am more inclined to follow logic over superstition, but the outcome is undeniable."

"How long will we be there?" Heero asked, sheathing his sword as well.

"One night and one day, and we'll leave exactly as we're meant to. It's no big secret that the prince will be journeying over the next few days, and this is ample time for aggressors to make their move. I wouldn't be half as worried if I was sure he would be ransomed for the king's treasury."

Heero understood all too well. WuFei was worried about the people who'd take the prince and not want to return him. The last people who had taken him hadn't wanted the ransomed either. As Heero recalled the prince's words, they'd wanted to keep him dressed up as a doll.

"I know he isn't speaking with you, but your job is to stick next to him." WuFei bore down on him seriously. "You stick to his side like you're attached. If he has to go to the bathroom you check the lavatory out first and then stand guard outside. These townships devote all the men they can for extra security, but they're simple farmers for the most part and wouldn't' be much of a challenge for anyone who really wanted to take the prince. We'll be taking our own men, but I've seen them overwhelmed before. We don't know how many adversaries we could possibly run into. My job is to keep him safe, and I want you by his side at all times."

Heero thought maybe that meant something extraordinary. He was sure at the very beginning WuFei hadn't liked him at all, and certainly hadn't trusted him with Duo's life. But over the weeks they'd worked on their relationship, and if WuFei was stationing him next to Duo, it meant the captain had some faith in him.

"I'll speak with Duo and tell him to put aside whatever anger he has for you, Heero. He knows for a fact his life is far more important than any petty anger he's experiencing. He has sense and he can use it when he so chooses to."

Of course the prince was a factor no one could truly predict, so even when Heero believed WuFei when he said he'd talk to him, come the morning they were meant to leave, he was still receiving the silent treatment.

Handing his traveling pack off to an attendant for storage he entered the stable, intending to spend a few moments with Shini uninterrupted. He's been neglecting her a bit, concentrating on his own training, and he wanted to make it up to her with a piece of fruit he'd managed to smuggle out form the head cook's nose. He still thought it was unfair the entire kitchen staff was shunning him because of the prince's poor attitude.

Stepping into the compartment of the stable where the horses of the royal family and the knights were kept (Shini being allowed at the prince's insistence so many weeks ago despite his anger towards Heero) and saw a familiar figure standing in front of Shini. Heero stood in the entrance way, entranced by the sight of the beautiful prince stroking his horse and speaking soft words to Shini who obviously enjoyed the attention.

He tried not to move, and barely breathe, afraid to break the moment in front of him. He was certainly awed by Shini's acceptance of the prince, and likewise the prince's gentle but firm way with horses. And truth be told, he wanted just a moment or two to soak in the appearance of the prince, forever awed by his ability to exude both masculinity, but sheer beauty. Without a doubt, the prince was the most beautiful person Heero had ever seen in his life. The fact that he had a beautiful personality to go along with his looks made him more appealing than Heero cared to admit. He knew exactly where his preferences lay, but foolishly falling love struck over an unattainable prince was unacceptable. So he was content to merely watch and protect.

It was a stable hand that broke the moment, clearly not expecting to find the prince in the stable at the moment. The poor boy stumbled over his words, bent drastically over at the waist.

"I just wanted a second with Shini," the prince said good naturedly. "I'm fine here. Why don't you go back to work."

The stable hand turned at once and fled.

With the commotion the prince noticed Heero in the doorway and with final pat to Shini's head turned to leave.

"Wait," Heero called, running the short distance between the two of them. "Highness, wait."

The prince did pause, back turned to Heero.

"I should apologize. What I said wasn't wrong, but the way it was said was disrespectful."

"You can be as disrespectful as you want," the prince said slowly, looking over his shoulder, "as long as you say it to me, and not the prince."

Heero stood perfectly still.

"But either you aren't ready for that right now, or you won't ever be," the prince nearly whispered. "I can give you time, but I shouldn't have to tell you which one I'm holding out for, and I won't wait forever. I want you as a friend, and friends are equal, no matter what WuFei drills into your head and the customs of the first kings would have you believe. I hope you want me as your friend, too. I get the feeling we could both use a good one."

Then he as gone and Heero was alone--maybe more so than he'd ever been in his life.

Shini snorted rudely at him and Heero glared at her.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Harbinger of Death

Rating: mild Teen

Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it and those who would seek to exploit him.

Warnings: child endangerment, but that's what makes life fun, right?

Notes: With midterms over (and most of my spring break) I expect to get right back on track with this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Gundam Wing characters, plots or themes which are the direct property of their creators, distributors and their affiliates. Nor do I have any money in which to be sued with, considering I am a college student and I'd pay my student loans off before any lawsuit, so don't waste your time.

Chapter Five: Patron and Prophet Duties

They set out early, before the morning sun had begun to rise and illuminate their way. They traveled by lantern, and aside from Heero, by the familiarity of the roads leading away from the castle they all called home. Heero didn't require anyone to tell him that they hoped to get a head start on any trouble that might be coming their way.

There were a mere fifteen of them in the group, Heero included, though he was easily of the lowest rank and he rode far to the back with none he knew personally and only a few he had seen in the halls at one point or another. He supposed it was because they could move a lot faster with fifteen as opposed to the thirty Heero believed WuFei probably wanted to bring. But then again the nagging idea that Knights were a failing breed tugged at the back of Heero's mind. He kept his ears open and to the shadows enough to pick up on important, sensitive conversations. He knew the active protectors of the kingdom were being stretched almost too thin. And even for the protection of his youngest, Heero could understand why the king could only spare so few.

Heero could only make out WuFei who led them, the captain of the guard seemingly bathed in ethereal light. Heero had seen very little magic, and run across only one mage in his life, but he could feel the glow vibrating in his own bones. He didn't know how, but he knew it was a particular magic intended to protect, and it was keyed specifically to WuFei. Heero thought it odd, believing if anyone needed the extra protection it was the prince, but he said nothing, unsure about voicing unjustifiable knowledge of the magic. No one else seemed to acknowledge it, as if they couldn't see the faint but persistent glow, but that really meant nothing. Heero had learned quickly that many things people knew, but spoke little to nothing of.

As light began to creep up on them the lamps went out, and they picked up their pace, making better time than previously. Heero urged Shini on, proud that she could keep up with the richly bred horses that surrounded her.

Though Shini's reigns were clutched tightly in his hands and his sword a second or less away from being drawn from his hip, his mind wandered. He began to replay the last conversation he'd had with the prince, and the sheer, almost painful honesty he'd seen in his eyes. Not that Heero had thought the prince might be lying or maliciously attempting to manipulate his feelings, but it had been startling none the less. And he felt persuaded, no matter the fact that he'd decided already not to consider the prince anything more than a responsibility for the time being.

He _wanted _to be his friend. Well, he wanted substantially more, but at the very least he really wanted the hand of friendship that had been extended to him. He considered himself an excellent judge of character, and the prince was the type of person he wanted to surround himself with. Honesty and genuine good nature was something that Heero knew for a fact didn't come around all that often, but when it did, became a valuable ally. And, he could force himself to admit, he wanted to be as close as WuFei. He was jealous. He'd only come to know them all for a short amount of time, but he recognized the depth of the feelings between them and the bond they had established Heero had yearned for his whole life. He only wanted something equally as pure, especially considering the lack of life expectancy surrounding them all.

"I seriously hope you're not distracted," WuFei said, dropping suddenly back to Heero's side. "We're about to move into dense territory. We'll have to slow substantially and the chances of attack are the highest. I need you alert, or I don't need you at all."

Heero straightened. "I can do my job."

"Good," WuFei said, nodding. "Go ride up by the prince."

Heero paused. He risked a glance up at the prince, all too aware of how tight the circle of riders around him appeared to be. They didn't look to be budging from the prince's side for anything less than an attack, which was the last thing they all wanted.

"They'll make room. I already talked to Duo. He'll push them out of the way if they don't move." There was a tugging at the corner of WuFei's lips that spoke the truth. Heero almost wanted to see it. "You talk to him? Before we left?"

Heero shrugged. "Shortly. He didn't seem pleased with me, but I didn't expect him to be less than annoyed with me."

They ducked under heavy foliage as the path ahead of them narrowed and Heero got his first view of the road ahead of them. It was almost too narrow, and he doubted if they could travel wider than three, and it was prime for attack like WuFei had said. It was impossible to see too deeply into the forest surrounding them now, and if they were crept up upon, they'd have no chance to defend a preemptive strike.

"He seems happier."

"How can you tell?" Heero could only see the prince's back, taking a moment to note once again he'd braided his hair and it hung down his back and then trailed to the side of the horse. "Doesn't his hair get in the way of ridding?" he was unable to keep himself from asking.

WuFei eyed him in an almost amused way. "Watch him long enough, you'll be able to tell whether he's happy or not from his posture."

Heero thought that was just absolutely cryptic, because he had been watching the prince, probably more than he needed to be, and there was no continuity to either his moods or his posture. When he slumped sometimes it was because he was tired, and other times because he was engrossed. A straight back could mean either he was excited or indignant. It meant nothing that he was currently bent forward, running a hand along his horse's mane.

"As for the hair," WuFei continued with a small huff, "I and everyone else have warned him endlessly of the dangers of wearing it that long while riding. Good luck getting him to pin it up even for the sake of his life." He quieted for a moment, sensing Heero's thoughts. "He won't cut it, no matter the hindrance it has become, I believe. It's his homage to his mother. He vowed to never cut it in her memory on her deathbed. As far as I know, aside from his infancy, it has never been cut, and that isn't likely to change anytime soon. It believe it gives him a sense of identity as much as pays honor to his mother, so the best we can hope for is that he keeps it in that braid."

Heero had a sudden urge to see the prince's hair down, perhaps billowing out in the wind, his own fingers there to thread carefully through the long locks.

"Just get up there, and keep a stern look out."

So he nudged Shini forward, finding that he could pass up to the prince's side, even with the narrowing of the road. He came to a constant pace next to the prince, alert soldiers both ahead of them now and behind them, WuFei dropping back to where Heero could not see.

He wasn't sure if he ought to say anything to prince or merely enjoy the peace, so it was the prince who spoke first.

"I've met Shini," he announced, and Heero _could _tell he was in a better mood. WuFei had been right. The prince didn't hold onto grudges forever, or his anger when it was inappropriate to do so. "This is Wing."

Heero nodded his approval of the fine stallion the prince rode. "A fine horse."

It might have been Heero's imagination, but he was certain he heard the prince snort disagreeably. "He's fast and strong, sure, but he's stubborn and kind of one track orientated. When he wants something, or sets out to do something, I'm just along for the ride. I'd swap him out if I could, but he'd pretty dedicated too. He doesn't really listen to me." A look dawned on the prince. "He's a lot like you. And no, I'm not mad at you. I never was."

And that apparently settled that.

"You're patron of this town?" Heero asked instead, trying to shake off his discomfort.

The prince nodded. "For about ten harvests now. Vanyel is one of my favorites, but don't tell the others I'm patron of. They have this really fierce rivalry for my attention going on. They always compete to breed the best stock, and raise the most harvest, and it's overall very good for the kingdom. If they know I'm playing favorites, someone might suffer for it."

"Why is it your favorite?"

Delighted at Heero's interest the prince exclaimed, "Well, it's not the right season right now, but we'll come back just before the harvest and I'll show you just why. There's a lot of land surrounded Vanyel that won't support agriculture, only these big, yellow and orange flowers. I mean it, really huge, petals as big as my hand and stalks that are almost taller than Wing and Shini. When I was little my sister and I used to play in the fields of flowers, trying to loose our guards. WuFei wised up pretty fast and we couldn't never quite lose him completely, but the others were always gullible enough. Heero, it's one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see in your life, especially if you can get up high enough. We'll climb the bell tower the next time we come. All you can see is waves of yellow and orange, and in the night they take the sunshine they've absorbed and they glow the prettiest blue and green. Because of the flowers you can find your way home from anywhere from as far as you can see."

The prince talked. A lot. It might have been annoying. It probably should have been, but it wasn't.

"I never asked," the prince said, startled even, "what's it like where you come from? You send letters to places really far away."

Something lodged in Heero's throat and he had to fight for his answer. He was reminded of his parents, the only two people who had been with him his entire life and he'd only recently branched away from. Until only one harvest previous he'd worked jobs with his father up and down the coast, always returning to his mother's warm house and incredible food.

"The sea," he said slowly at first. "I was raised by the sea. We don't have flowers that glow in the dark, but we have rainbows every morning, just as the first tide of the morning is coming in."

Amethyst eyes grew wide. "The sea?" The prince leaned closer to him. "I've begged my father to take me to the sea since I was a child. It looks so beautiful in paintings, and I'd give anything to see the large ships that run along the coasts delivering goods and people to their destinations. Solo has been, just once, and he says its beyond describable. I want to go one day."

With a deep breath Heero broached, "I could take you one day. I could show you the sea, and my home. It is something you have to see in person, and at least once in a lifetime."

"Heero?" the prince asked cautiously, never more unsure.

Heero smiled kindly in return. "Yes, Duo?"

The prince bit down on his lip hard. "Nothing," he said, barely fighting back the largest grin of his life at the usage of his name. "Say, what do you know about Giants?"

"They're supposed to be extinct, like Dragons," he said, brow arched high.

The prince shook a gloved finger at him. "Like Dragons. Exactly." And then Heero found himself subjected to a quick history of the area of Vanyel and their mythology based around the hidden existence of Giants. And Heero didn't mind one bit.

They didn't break for lunch. "It's best not to eat anything, and I hope you had a light breakfast," the prince whispered to him. The path had widened as they left the dangerous forest and they were nearing closer to the township. The soldiers had pulled closer to the prince again, though he made it clear by his tone of voice he wished only to speak to Heero.

"I had a light breakfast. Why?"

"The Governor of the township, Milias, he's this wide!" The prince held his arms apart as far as he could. He bumped his arm into Heero's and the apprenticed marveled at how comfortable they'd become with each other since their initial meeting. He remembered how the prince had once recoiled from him, and would never have dared touch him. And even though their clothing, Heero could feel his warmth. Meanwhile, the prince continued, "and I firmly believe it's his goal in life to get me that wide too! He's the nicest guy you'll ever probably meet, and he's got this way of making you feel really guilty if you don't eat until you feel like you're going to burst. I feel bad about it, they barely have enough to get themselves through the winter months as it is, but Fei can back me up here. He's scary intimidating." The prince gestured to WuFei who now rode on the other side of him.

"The man is distasteful," WuFei remarked lowly.

Duo whispered, "He did burst last time, and it wasn't pretty." He sat back, thoughtful. "The prophet is the only person I've ever met that's able to withstand him. I've been trying to get the secret out of her for going on five harvests now, as long as I've known her."

"I thought you'd been patron for ten harvests?"

"Sure, but her mom, the old prophet, died five or so harvests ago. The position is inherited through the female line. She's going to be a great prophet when she grows up a little more, not that she isn't one right now. She's just … young."

"How young?" Heero knew prophets of Nadea were only female. It was only rational that such an important position would pass from female to female, and not disrupt the flow of nature. After all, Heero could argue that none were more closer to the essence of nature than women, who gave life, and signified both the death and rebirth of the harvest. Not to mention one couldn't always be sure about a father, but there was no doubting who's mother a certain individual was.

"She's seven," WuFei snapped.

The prince continued, "and she's got absolutely the biggest crush on him. It's so cute, Heero. She's already declared her intent for his hand in marriage once she reaches adulthood. It's going to be a wonderful spring wedding."

The prince suddenly veered into Heero's path as WuFei jerked towards him in annoyance.

They came upon Vanyel fairly quickly afterwards, the whole of the town seemingly gathered in the main courtyard with gifts and open arms to welcome them.

"Don't hold your breath," the prince said quickly, and before Heero could ask why, they were besieged by happy faces and grabbing hands.

Heero found himself dismounted from Shini in record time, men and women alike kissing his cheeks and welcoming him to their town. He did drawn in breath then, only aware he had been holding it and for far too long. He ventured a quick look over to the prince, knowing how little he liked to be touched, if at all, and was surprised to see while surrounded, no one was touching the prince. Wait, Heero stood corrected, there was WuFei with a guiding arm on Duo's elbow, but the towns people keep a respectable distance, which was confounding to Heero.

Suddenly remembering his duty he fought his way over to the prince and WuFei, amazed at the sight in front of him.

It wasn't at all that he wasn't familiar with the idea of the prince being popular. He'd spent enough time in the castle to know how absolutely beloved he was, perhaps even the favorite of all the royal patrons, but the people of Vanyel were greeting him as if he were their savior. Heero was sure he saw weeping women. It truly startled him, and it made him observe the prince just slightly more closely.

When a huge shadow descended upon them Heero's hand went instinctively for his sword, only to be froze at the sight of a mammoth man. Apparently the prince hadn't been joking about the size of the governor, though how he'd reached that size with as little food as the prince said they produced, was a real mystery.

"Prince Duo!" The man nearly engulfed the prince, only restraining himself at the last second. His hands settled on his thick hips and he chided, "You are looking thinner than the last time I saw you. We must be certain to feed you extra this time."

The prince's smile was forced, Heero could tell, privately pleased he could recognize it, as it was extremely convincing.

"And there are fewer I recognize than before," Milias said, eyes passing over every man including Heero.

The prince nodded soberly.

"But we mourn the dead on another day!" Heero stuck close to Duo, nearly on top of him as Milias led them further into town. Heero managed a concerned look back to Shini who was being led away by townspeople, though he need not have been, as she seemed to be immensely pleased with the attention being shown to her. "Today," Milias continued, "we celebrate your return and blessing."

It was then that a small figure flew at them in a blur of speed, and crashed into WuFei. The captain gave a winded sound, arms coming around the small body clutching around his abdomen instinctually.

"It's nice to see you too, Minnie."

The short, doe eyed girl looked up at WuFei, her grip locked tightly around him and asked, "Did you marry anyone else while you were away being very brave and knightly? Have you deserted your one and only?"

The prince hid a laugh behind his hands.

Things moved along very quickly afterwards, mainly towards the feasting. WuFei, having detached the overly egger prophet, directed Heero to stand at the back of the banquet hall with the rest of the men who'd accompanied them, much to Heero's surprise. He watched with calculating eyes as the prince proceeded with an extremely intricate ritual involving the prophet, who's name Heero had learned was Minerva, Minnie for short, and who was far wiser than her age would have led him to believe. Heero felt quite lost observing the seemingly endless repetition of the prince and prophet passing bowls between themselves exclusively, and interacting with sharp movements and hand gestures.

WuFei, who was generally very understanding and explained the things he was unfamiliar with, stood next to him as silent as the dead, his face unreadable. Heero got the distinct impression that what he was witnessing was incredibly important, and interrupting was the last thing he wanted to do.

Heero got the feeling it was nearing to an end when the ground began to vibrate. It started out almost completely unnoticeable, a figment of his imagination nearly, but then grew stronger and undeniable. Next to Heero WuFei sprang into action, vaulting towards the large double doors of the hall, and made to throw them open.

As Heero had seen it, the captain hadn't managed to actually open the doors himself, instead he'd been reaching for them when they'd been flung open, the town's cattle charging straight into the incredibly crowded hall. Heero had seen WuFei flung to the side, and was fairly confident he hadn't been trampled, but by the time he thought so, he was already on his way towards the prince.

He didn't know how, amidst the too crowded hall and the disorientating screams, but he grabbed hold the prince, who'd been pushed to the side, and braced him against the wall. He could hear nothing as the cattle passed by them, then scattered in different directions when they realized there was no exit, and could only feel the prince's soft body pressed flush against his own.

"Minnie!" He could hear the prince screaming, and Heero as well looked for the young girl. However he found it impossible to locate her, with just too many people blocking his way and too much damage being done around him, though he understood why the prince would be screaming for her for two very different reasons.

She was indeed only a small girl, in desperate need of protection from the large beasts that were still continuing to trample people in search of the exit. But even more she was the prophet, and her age denoted the incredible need to keep her safe. The title would have passed to an elder daughter, if there had been one, or even an elder niece, or cousin, or so far as a distant relative actually living within the community as long as they were of age. The fact that she had inherited the title proved that until she had children of her own, she was the last available to take on the task of prophet. If she died without a successor, the town would have no prophet, and without a prophet a patron would be useless. It was part superstition and part fact that towns without prophets did not often last the long winters. There was old magic associated with the tasks prophets performed instinctually, and they were often the thread that held towns together.

But as cold as the thought was, Heero could not put anyone, even a child, before the prince. It could have been mere coincidence that the cattle had run amok, or something might have spooked them, potentially something dangerous. Until Heero knew for sure, keeping the prince safe was his number one priority. And he was going to do it even if it mean taking the brunt of an impact with cattle.

However as the prince struggled to break free of Heero's iron clad grip, the worst possible screams came forth, causing Heero's stomach to bottom out. And then he smelled it.

Fire.

Somehow Heero found the exit, his legs pumping as hard as possible, dragging the only somewhat protesting prince after him.

"Oh, gods protect us," the prince gasped from Heero's side when they stopped in the courtyard, able to see nearly the entire town ablaze.

"Where can we go?" Heero demanded, rounding on him. "You know this place, I know you do. How do we get out of here?" He was usually good at keeping his cool, especially in desperate situations, but as far as he could see the entire town was on fire, and with buildings bunched so tightly together, there seemed no exit out into the country side. Though he supposed that there was always a good chance the fields were on fire as well, and it had merely spread to the town. There was, however, a small stream that passed alongside the town that Heero had noticed, and was probably the main source of the town's drinking water. If they could reach the stream they'd be relatively safe, but Heero couldn't get his bearings, and had no idea while direction it was.

"I, I, I, Heero, the town--" the prince's hands shook as he searched for words.

Heero knew in an instance that the prince had seen such a sight before. He didn't have the look of destructive wonderment, but that of recognizable pain. Heero was sure many times the prince had seen the sight of death and destruction, and was perhaps reliving those moments in the current one.

"Duo! Stop and think for a moment!" He grabbed the prince by his shoulders. "How do we get out of here?"

With strands of hair pulled free from his braid, the prince stilled himself, fighting back the frantic nature of the situation. "Okay. Before Minnie became prophet her mother used to help me sneak away from WuFei. She understood how smothering people could be," the prince rushed out, jumping to the side with Heero when a woman ran screaming past them, child clutched to her chest.

"Yes?" Heero prompted, in no mood for one of his long stories with unnecessary details.

"There's a private passageway that goes from the governor's house to a nearby river!"

"Where's the governor's house?"

The prince spun in a small circle, eyes seeking out familiar places that were quickly being burnt to the ground. "There!" he finally pointed, and Heero grabbed the extended hand, propelling them both towards the house that was quickly being consumed.

In the short trip to the governor's house they'd caught the attention of several of the townspeople, but neither WuFei nor Minnie.

"It's going to be hot," he cautioned the prince quickly. In a second he ripped off the jacket to his uniform and tore the sleeve, creating a mask for the prince. "Keep your mouth and nose covered, and don't breathe in any of the smoke!" He advised the few people gathered around them to do so as well, and then kicked open the door to the governor's house, leaping back at the fire that exploded outward towards them.

Heero, one for leading at all possible moments, fell to side to instead work in tandem with the prince. They held hands tightly, Heero's fingers curling around the almost too hot leather gloves on the prince's hands, and they moved together to where the prince remembered the hidden passageway was. The smoke was absolutely too think for anyone to really see anything, and when it took the prince a moment to find his way through the modest house, Heero thought of pulling out. He was beginning to feel short of breath and dizzy, and knew he was beginning to succumb to the smoke.

But then there was a rush of cool air and they were moving down steep steps. They were in the passage, Heero realized, and they were moving away from the carnage behind them. Then the roof behind them collapsed and Heero knew their path was decidedly set for them. They had to go forward no matter what.

The tunnel dumped them out onto the country side, the sound of the stream rushing by and distant screams of panic mixing together. The sun was setting, the only indication of how long the ceremony between the prince and the prophet had gone on, and the temperature was beginning to drop. They had escaped the fire, but they were going to be in serious trouble if they were stuck out by the river for the entire night.

"Please, your highness," a young woman pleaded, turning Heero's attention towards her. She, like the rest of them, looked dirty, with black stains covering her face and clothing. But in her arms she clutched a younger boy who was deathly still. "He's my brother," she pleaded, clutching the person in question tightly. "He got hit by a bull and he hasn't woken up yet, and he's barely breathing. _Please_."

Heero didn't know what she expected him to do.

"Lay him down," the prince said without a second thought, kneeling on the ground himself. "What's his name?"

"Liam," she responded at once. "He's six, your highness."

Heero swallowed hard, watching as the prince leaned over the boy, and removed his gloves. Aside from when he'd been kidnapped, Heero had never eve seen the prince without them.

And then the prince was touching the boy, bowed over him with their foreheads pressed together. He whispered soft, calming words and his body shook, almost violently. Heero couldn't judge how much time passed, but eventually the prince pulled back, ashen in the face.

"Your brother is very strong," he heard the prince remark tiredly. "He should not feel guilty for this. It was an accident. Just tell him next time not to wander off."

The girl gave a choked sob and engulfed her brother in a tight hug, whispering in ear that she forgave him.

"What just happened?" Heero asked, watching the prince slide his gloves back on.

"I checked his breathing," the prince explained easily enough, "and felt his chest for any internal injuries. He probably just got knocked in the head pretty hard and he breathed in too much of the smoke. He'll be fine. He'd not going anywhere anytime soon. He's going to be governor of Vanyel when she's rebuilt and recovered enough."

Heero frowned. "Duo," he said, reaching for the prince who coughed deeply.

"See," the prince remarked, "I knew you knew my name."

Heero had said his name several times before, but he could understand the need for comedic relief in the moment, and only nodded his head, giving a half smile.

Then something nudged his back forcefully, and Heero stumbled forward. "Shini!" he exclaimed, amazed and puzzled to see his horse. She looked horrible and singed, but she was standing tall and proud.

"Did I ever tell you your horse is the most amazing horse I've ever seen in my life?" the prince asked, climbing to his feet on his own. "She's brilliant. Wann trade? I'll give you Wing. You guys can go and be all stoic together."

Heero rolled his eyes and patted Shini on the nose. "I don't know how you got out of there, but you just earned yourself as many apples as you can eat." Heero ran his hand along her mane one last time before turning to the prince. "okay," he said, motioning him closer, "up you go."

"What?" the prince asked.

"Shini here is a miracle. We need help, additional troops and medics at the least. Someone has to get to the nearest town and alert them. This could be an accident or not, but either way, it isn't safe to stay here."

"Why do I have to go?" the prince demanded, eyes falling back to the few people huddled around them.

Heero pulled him close, ignoring the flare in his stomach when the prince pressed against him. "Shini will move fastest with just one, and you know that. She's probably already exhausted, you're the lightest here with more than minimal horseback training--Duo, you're the best rider I've ever seen in my life. And you're proficient enough as a swordsman if you run into any kind of trouble. It has to be you."

The prince thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay," he nearly whispered. "Whiple is the closest to us, in the opposite direction that we came from. They're bigger. They'll have the kind of help we need."

Heero helped him up onto Shini, despite knowing the prince needed no such help, even with Shini lacking her saddle.

"Are you going to be okay?" the prince asked, looked scared and unsure.

Heero unbuckled his sword belt and handed it over to the prince, who attached it around his own waist. "I'll be fine," he said gruffly, unnerved by the idea of the prince ridding off on his own, despite it being their best option. "Just ride hard, don't stop, and bring back help as fast as you can."

Heero watched him ride off then, and he shivered, fighting off the chill of the wind.

"Sir, Knight," the girl asked Heero, drawing his attention from the rapidly fading figure of the prince. "Are we going to be okay? Is my brother going to get the help he needs?"

Heero turned hard eyes on her. "Didn't you hear him? Your brother is going to be governor one day."

Whatever the hell that meant.


	6. Chapter 6

Harbinger of Death

Rating: mild Teen

Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it and those who would seek to exploit him.

Warnings: Teenage angst? Because whether canon or AU, teenagers are teenagers.

Notes: I apologize for the delay, I was actually finishing the fic, and once I was on a role, I couldn't spare the time to go back and edit the earlier chapters. **And as always, my thanks and appreciation to Snowdragonct, Hugglesbunny, Lampshaded and Shinigami Requiem **for taking two seconds to let me know they're reading and enjoying.

Chapter Six: Building Tension

"This is totally unacceptable!"

Heero flinched visibly from his spot in the far corner of the room when WuFei's fists came down on the heavy wood table he and Solo were gathered around along with several other Elites. His actions startled Heero not only because WuFei was generally very calm and collected, but also because he'd never seen the captain show the heir apparent anything but total and complete respect and unquestionable loyalty. But now Heero saw open challenge in his Master's eyes, and wondered just far he'd go with the subject at hand.

Solo sighed loudly, pushing a hand through his short brown hair. "I understand why you feel that way, WuFei, and don't presume to think you stand alone, but the facts are as such. Unless you can prove the destruction of Vanyel was anything but an accident, I can take no action."

They'd been cooped up in the room which served as a tactical planning area for what seemed like half the morning, and Heero was pretty sure he wasn't even supposed to be present as a mere apprentice. Still, as thankful as he was, he was becoming stiff standing as unnoticeable in the corner as possible, merely observing the weakening relationship between WuFei and the prince he'd one day serve as king.

It was hard to imagine it had only been two days since the fall of Vanyel, the whole left side of WuFei's face serving as evidence of the chaos with its bright purple and blue discoloring. While nearly all of the guard that had accompanied them to Vanyel had been recovered, along with most of the town's population and one shaken but unharmed prophet, they were all still on edge.

"I've spoken with Duo," Solo continued, "he's confirmed one of the herdsmen, a young boy, was merely inattentive. The cattle was spooked, and by the child's own account, he is to blame. I am inclined to believe both my brother and the boy."

"Cattle do not simply become spooked, especially those of towns such as Vanyel, whom are very accustomed to their environment."

Heero could tell they were coming to a climax. Resolution was close, and while Heero had a feeling it would swing in the direction of the heir apparent, he was sure WuFei wasn't going to give up his argument for anything. WuFei, next to Heero himself, of course, was the most dedicated person he knew.

Maybe that's why he'd been so sure WuFei hadn't died in either the stampede or the sub sequential fire afterwards. And sure enough, not that long after Heero had sent the prince off for help, down the hillside a bit further up came a stumbling WuFei, barely visible in the fading daylight. He'd been bringing half the guard with him and a large portion of the townsfolk, keeping them in order with evident experience and unquestionable leadership.

"I went to Vanyel personally," Solo said, "and I discerned there was no evident foul play. You couldn't find any evidence either, and despite the fact that you should have been in bed right away with your head wound, I allowed you to look as long as it took to put down the flames and gather the dead."

"You think it's mere coincidence that this happened?" WuFei leaned forward on the palms of his hands, his shoulders slumping drastically. "I know what the evidence says. My gut says something different, and I'm more inclined to listen to that than anything else."

Solo shook his head. "I want to keep my brother safe, you know this, but we're stretched too thin as it is. I need everyone to be doing exactly what they're supposed to. And that means for the moment we can't take any further action."

"You sense the war coming, don't you?" WuFei posed, though to Heero it sounded a bit more like a statement than a question. "I know I do. And your brother, he's going to be either the one last hope at stopping it before it gets too bad or the turning point to end it after most of us are dead. Whether we recognize it or not, whether we want to or not, Duo is the most valuable asset we have right now, and why you find it hard to believe that someone is making a bold move to take that asset is beyond me. Can you imagine what would happen if he fell into the wrong hands? I assume you already have, especially with the territory Heero found him in this last time."

Heero perked up at his name, as it was the first acknowledgement he'd received from anyone since entering the room. Though he wasn't sure if WuFei had meant it directly towards him, or merely in passing.

"The tactical value alone with knowing," WuFei said sullenly, "it would be unmatched."

"He's safe here," Solo whispered, and Heero had to strain to hear him. "I know how you see him and his importance to you, with or without the oath you've sworn to my father and this kingdom. You think he's your sole purpose--your salvation. You think _you _exist to keep him alive long enough to fulfill _his _purpose. I'm not nearly as superstitious or so easily swayed by one mystic, but neither am I denying his significance in this life. But WuFei, you're grossly exaggerating his importance. Wars are not won or lost with the actions of one man, and frankly if war does happen, Duo will be the least o this kingdom's concern. Now please, if you're so worried about him then you have my permission to personally watch over him so only as it doesn't interfere with the duties you've sworn to uphold already."

WuFei may have sputtered a bit, Heero wasn't sure, he'd never heard such a sound come from the captain before. And he watched carefully as WuFei bent low, almost too low and turned towards the doors. "We're leaving, apprentice," he snapped, throwing open the heavy doors to the room.

Once they were in the deserted hallway with the door firmly shut behind them WuFei rounded on Heero and said sharply, "You stick by the prince's side like you're attached at the hip from now on. I can't always be by his side, but you can. Don't leave him for anything that can be avoided."

Heero had no qualms about that. Ever since the disaster at Vanyel he'd only grown closer to the prince. They'd come to a strict but silent agreement that when they were alone, absolutely and unequivocally alone without a shadow of a doubt, that they'd just be friends. And of course the situation permitting, because in dangerous moments Heero would always be the shield and never the other way around.

"I know what I said," WuFei continued, leading them down the hallway, "about getting too close to him," WuFei elaborated. "But that was then. The situation has changed. You get as close to him as possible. His life may depend on having someone with him who'll go above the call of duty."

"Then you don't believe the stampede and fire were accidents."

"Prince Solo is the smartest man I know," WuFei responded, "and truly worthy of the title of heir apparent. He'll make a fine king some day and I'll be proud to serve him. But if ever he had a fault, it's overlooking the smallest, but potentially most important details. He's undervaluing his brother for whatever reason, though most certainly not for any malicious reasons, and that means trouble for us."

But Heero had to side with the heir apparent. Wars simply _weren't _won or lost on the backs of single men. No matter how special the prince was, for whatever reason Heero had firmly decided not to ask about, one person couldn't be placed above the welfare of an entire population.

"He's that important?"

Heero tried to recall everything he'd ever heard of the prince in his lifetime, which not so surprisingly was very little. He vaguely, very vaguely recalled rumors, mere whispers, from nearly a decade ago that spoke of Death associated with the prince, but as WuFei had pointed out, Death was apparently very different from Shinigami. Shinigami. It was a very old word, one of a language that had long passed from current usage and Heero couldn't quite remember the direct translation, and he didn't dare ask. Still, the word seemed somewhat familiar to him, as if he ought to know it and well, but he simply couldn't place it.

WuFei turned to him with hard eyes. "There's a threat coming, one that I can feel in my bones, and I have never been more serious in my life. This thing or person, whatever is coming, it's going to break us before it's through. Duo is our only chance of surviving. Prince Solo is right, I do want to keep Duo alive because I feel as if he's what I was born for. I've felt he's my purpose since I met him and I will keep him alive, even if it kills _me_. But Heero, you can't begin to understand his importance. He is salvation. How, I'm not sure about just yet, but I don't doubt this. He must be kept alive and out of the wrong hands. He has the final role in this production, and he must be allowed to play it."

Furry nearly bubbled to the top in Heero, endlessly annoyed with how casually his newfound friend was referred to as thing, or just as easily a tactical strategy or pawn to be moved about in the game of war. Duo was a person, one of the most unique Heero had ever met in his life, and deserved that kind of recognition. Heero wasn't sure he could continue to listen to WuFei describe him as a tool, and not a living, breathing, thinking person.

"I'll be with him when I can," WuFei said, when they reached a split in the hallway. "But when I can't, like right now, I'm depending on you. Consider it the greatest test of your apprenticeship. If you survive this and the oncoming storm, I'll recommend you for Knighthood to the King himself."

"So soon?" Heero's eyebrows furrowed. He liked to be completely honest with himself, and he didn't think he was even marginally close to being ready.

The haunted look on WuFei's face chilled Heero.

"If you survive," the captain reiterated, "you'll have proved yourself."

Somehow that didn't comfort or reassure Heero.

"Where is the prince?" Heero asked. They had spent quite a bit of time together over the past two days, but since that morning Heero hadn't seen him, which was actually quite unusual. Despite the fact that Heero spent most of his time with WuFei on patrol or in the training barracks, and the prince spent nearly all of his day either out riding, in the courtyard or holed up the workshops tinkering with new inventions, they managed to spend at least a small amount of time. The prince always had something to talk about and Heero always managed to make time to listen. In occasion the prince's voice could grate on his nerves, but usually only after a particularly nasty training session with WuFei, but for the most part it calmed a part of his soul he hadn't known was troubled.

WuFei thought for a moment. "He mentioned something about lunch in the gardens. We're having unnaturally nice weather right now, and he's certainly capitalizing on it. Fear the time when the weather keeps him indoors, Heero."

Heero did inwardly shiver then, struck with the thought of an energetic prince with no way to expend the energy.

"Gardens, huh?"

Heero could honestly say of all the places in the castle, the gardens truly creeped him out. The perimeter area was fine enough, with beautiful flower bushes and plenty of grassy areas for a perfect picnic lunch that most of the inner court obliged in, but the prince was different. He much preferred the small courtyard situated in the middle of the garden area, which conveniently happened to be surrounded by the most complicated hedge maze Heero had ever seen in his life. He'd attempted to navigate it himself just once, and quickly realized it was most unlike regular mazes, with most of the right passages hidden or only half open due to lack of care from the actual gardeners who managed to get themselves lost half the time as well. If they got confused and stayed away, Heero didn't want to risk attempting the maze either.

Rumor had it the courtyard in the middle of the maze just barely visible from the right angle atop an adjacent tower was beautiful, filled with flowers whose seeds were imported from distant countries and bloomed even in the dead winter. Heero knew the prince cared for the courtyard personally, no matter the weather conditions, and he had been asked by the prince to visit, but Heero was still apprehensive.

"You won't get him to come out until he's nice and ready," WuFei said, making Heero wonder if he'd spoken aloud. "Not that he could probably hear you if you shouted, that damned maze is so big."

Heero nodded. "I've attempted."

"He likes it so much because it was his mother's," WuFei said, voice soft. "She used to take him through it when he was very young, and they could easily spend the entire day in there. I think it reminds Duo of his mother, and it's really one of the very few things he has left that she really called her own. She tended to the garden almost until the very day of her life. So his father indulges him, or I think the king would have had it torn down by now."

"I haven't seen her portrait anywhere," Heero remarked on the subject. He supposed there might be one or more in the king's private bedroom or dressing chambers, but he'd never get to see the inside to know. But there was a sitting chamber he'd been in once, trailing after WuFei who'd been looking for the heir, and it must have been private for the royal family, considering the portraits that hung in it. Heero had glimpsed at a portrait of the king from his much younger years, and likewise pictures of both of his earlier wives, and all four of his children. But the prince's mother had been missing, though he'd only known that because WuFei had mentioned offhand on day that she had passed along to her son her unique eyes and the two women captured in the portraits sported dark eyes.

"She was the only wife he took for love," WuFei said with an air of finality. "When he lost her he lost a part of his heart. If he hadn't had Duo to remind him of her, he might be a much different man than he is today. It's only natural that he loved her so much her memory pains him, and he doesn't want to be reminded of that pain. He shows his respect in his own way, but you won't see any pictures of her around, or much that was personally hers possession wise, as what did survive is now in Duo's care and he guards it all like a watchdog."

WuFei sighed at the thought and then straightened. "Just find him and stay with him until supper tonight. I don't care if you have to sit on him, but keep him safe."

Heero grunted and wanted to ask who'd keep him safe from the crazy maze that he swore was alive and interested in eating him alive for sport.

When he did enter the maze he could have sworn the first branch gave him a choice of roses to the right or lilies straight ahead, but now he was looking at daises to the left and petunias to the right. It had only been a short while since he'd been last in the maze, so he was unsure as how to proceed.

But he was knight in training, and fully capable of dealing with a little shrubbery, even if it seemed to be a little more sentient than he'd like to believe plants ought to be.

He'd been traveling for a while, the sun's position in the sky told Heero as much, when he realized he was probably making little to no progress. He'd hit the same dead end several times over, despite turning differing passageways each time. He was frustrated, and even if he wanted to turn back, he wasn't sure how to get out.

He was about to pull his sword and cut himself a path out, with the intent to apologize to the prince later when a voice rang out, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Heero spun at the sound of the prince, sword lax in his hand. "Trying to escape," he said, hoping his voice wasn't as frantic as he felt.

The prince's face twisted into a smile, and he crossed his arms. "Rather eat?"

Heero _had _skipped breakfast to hurry after WuFei and the meeting with the heir.

Heero watched in amazement as the prince navigated the maze with practiced ease, slipping in-between bushes Heero hadn't known could be moved, and passing around hedges that didn't look like they led anywhere.

"Don't feel bad, Heero, everyone gets lost in here." The _except me _in an extremely smug tone that Heero found just a little attractive was implied.

And once the courtyard came into view Heero thought whatever fight he'd had to endure to get there had been worth it. It truly was an impressive sight, with carefully placed cobblestones lining the ground that served to highlight the tall but still young trees that Duo's mother had probably planted. There was also a small table set at one corner of the space with a bright umbrella to block out the sun. But the flowers were byfar the most impressive, especially the way they seemed to blend together just so without infringing upon each other. It was something Heero had hardly seen, especially considering the competitive nature of some of the flowers he could identify.

"Were you going to eat this all?" Heero asked, catching sight of the food laid out on the table. It filled almost the complete surface area, and Heero's mouth watered at the arrangement of breads, meats, cheeses and fruit. There even looked to be half a pie.

"I'm a growing boy," the prince remarked, sashaying over to the table with his faithful braid swinging behind him. It was arguable, next to the prince's eyes, Heero's favorite part of him. He longed to touch it, at least when his resolve was weak, and was endlessly amused by the different styles the prince wore it in. It seemed every public meal he was required to take with his family it was done up in an elaborate pattern, not so different technically wise from the first hairstyle Heero had seen him in. But he understood that was for the sake of appearances. Heero liked it best when the prince wore it simple, in a braid or on a rare occasion, just down and free. Of catching mass amounts of hair not pulled back or up in some way was something Heero had made a game of, as it made the prince seem even more alluring if possible. Though Heero knew it wasn't an entirely fair game, as the prince complained of how easily it tangled and resolved to keep it from being untied as often as possible. "Get in on this if you want," the prince interjected.

There were only two chairs at the table, which Heero realized was probably more than he expected there to be, and they ate in peaceful silence, enjoying the sounds of the birds that flocked to the area and the smell of the flowers that strangely induced no runny noses or sneezes.

"I take it Wuffers sent you here to make sure I don't skin my knees."

Heero grinned. "I believe so, though he was a bit more explicit." In fact he'd implied that the prince was hardly even safe within the heavily fortified walls of the castle, not that Heero wanted him to know that.

"He doesn't think Vanyel was an accident, does he?" At Heero's nod, the prince sighed. "This couldn't have come at a worse time, yaknow? People like to pretend like I'm either too naïve to know what's going on, or some delicate little flower who can't handle it, but I keep my eyes and ears open. I know we're heading towards war already, and worse, with an unannounced enemy. At least the Winner kingdom knows the White Fang tactics. They're holding them off with superior forces and intelligence. We're being outmaneuvered by assassins and rouges who don't adhere to the rules of war. My father and brothers aren't used to dealing with that kind of enemy."

The prince took a bite out of his sandwich and asked Heero, "You do know why my brother probably won't send any troops out to investigate Vanyel, or even rebuild it, right?"

Heero shrugged. "Stretched too thin?"

"In more ways than one." The prince rocked his chair back and balanced very unprincely on it. "My father is calling in all his allies for a summit. They'll be arriving very soon , we've already received their replies. This kingdom can't afford to look weak in their eyes, so we're going to pretend like Vanyel never happened, and someone isn't trying to either kill me, which is unlikely, or kidnap me, which is--I'm not quite sure which is the lesser of the two evils."

Heero cocked his head to the side. "You seem almost happy." The idea of a war summit certainly didn't inspire thoughts of happiness from Heero himself.

"My sister is coming home," the prince said, grinning from ear to ear. "She's been gone two years now, training, and she's coming home partly to represent our Aunt whom she's been saying with. Our Aunt is one of those scary old ladies with too much money, too little patience and enough influence to contribute to the war effort. She can't make the trip at her age, so my sister is going to represent her."

"You haven't seen her in two years?" It wasn't uncommon for ladies of stature to be sent away by their parents for something of a polishing, where they learned things that often a male dominated world made difficult to perfect. One of Heero's childhood friends had gone away for a year, her parents having saved their entire lives for the event, and she assured him when she returned that it was a most pleasing experience. Apparently men weren't allowed to even visit the sanctuaries women went away to, let alone know of their location. In fact Heero had never heard of a young lady attending and not enjoying herself, despite being a little homesick. "Then she'll be coming back a lady?"

Realization dawned on the prince and he laughed aloud, throwing arms behind his head. "Aww, Heero, you're not that uncultured. You're confusing those frumpy, lacy finishing schools that girls go to in order to be good wives with where my sister went. I don't know how it is where you come from, but here the girls of the upper court and royal family go to Mount Trebal. Sure, I bet she learned how to do all those really boring things like sew and whatnot, but even I know how to, and I'm certainly not a girl. No, she went for military training. She's a brilliant strategist, and when she comes back she'll take her place at our father's side as an advisor."

_That _amazed Heero. "How old is the princess?" She was older than the prince, Heero knew that much, by at least two seasons, and if the prince was fifteen, nearly sixteen, it meant she was of age to be married. In fact Heero had half expected that she'd already be married or at least betrothed, especially if she was on her way home.

"Seventeen, but Heero, she doesn't want to get married right now," he said, understanding what Heero was implying. "She's not heir apparent, and our father isn't into making his children suffer through loveless marriages, or at least his younger children. I'm afraid Solo can't really get out of his own engagement, and he certainly doesn't love the princess of pink, who could, but that's his duty to the country. Hilde will get married when she wants to, when _she _chooses, and no one is going to change her mind. She's pretty stubborn."

Of course all the talk of marriage reminded Heero of his own mother's pleas for children. He was fifteen like the prince, and he'd be sixteen before the new year. If he'd still been living at home he was sure his mother and father would have already arranged a fitting marriage for him, despite their knowledge of his preferences. Because tradition had to be carried on, and children had to be born. But now Heero saw his apprenticeship as new freedom. He was training to become a professional, which made him exempt for marriage until he completed the program. There would be no pressure on his shoulders to choose a bride until he could provide for her, and that certainly was the case at the moment.

Still, that didn't mean it was the same with the prince, and it pained Heero to think such thoughts, and even more when he realized they were in no way under the same stipulations. Heero was the only child of his parents, and therefore his father's direct heir. He had a responsibility to pass on the family blood and name. The prince was the fourth child, the youngest of the king's sons, and younger than his sister who might have played the greatest role in future generations. Heero would be forced to marry a woman, the prince would not. Despite all he said about his father wanting to ensure the happiness of his youngest children in marriages, Heero could see him married off as prince consort to a much older and less friendly king in a distant land for the sake of peace. The prince was in no way obligated to produce heirs of any kind, and that made him a tradable commodity for kings and princes rising in power with certain tastes.

Heero looked up suddenly when a glove covered hand stilled his own which had been twitching instinctually in his lap.

"No one is getting married right now," the prince said softly. "Not with war coming, not unless it drags out for years."

And suddenly Heero was desperate to know, "What kind of marriage would you like?" He detested the sad look he clearly identified in purple eyes.

"A happy one," the prince responded at once, laughing a little. "I guess one like those in the books my nurse used to read to me in the nursery, you know, where the couple actually really loves each other, and it's true love, not just some farce or friendship. I'm not worried about him seeing me for who I truly am, and what I can do. I'm worried about the true love part."

_Him? _Had Heero heard him right? Had that been a slip up or intentional? And why was the prince speaking as if he already knew his fate? It troubled Heero greatly.

"Someone like you."

Heero felt the prince's hand on his own tighten, and Heero found it increasingly difficult to breathe.

"I mean, well," the prince trailed off, turning red in the face, "it's just that there are a lot of different people around, and I know what I like."

Heero's head spun. Did that mean the prince liked him? Or rather did he just like men like Heero? It made his head hurt just thinking about it.

The prince pitched forward suddenly, pressing his forehead into Heero's shoulder. "They all see me, but they don't _see _me. You do. That's what I want."

Strangely enough, Heero understood what he was talking about. And in that moment there weren't titles or stations, but friends, and it just felt right to put a comforting arm around the prince, no, around Duo.

"You want to tell me why they don't see you? Why your brother talks about you like a tool and why WuFei thinks you're his main reason for existing?"

Duo shook his head. "No. You're the only person who isn't afraid of me, even the least bit. I won't risk that." He tightened his grip on Heero's hand. "I can't."

"You're only a person," Heero rationalized, and the only person he feared was his mother when she was angry, which didn't happen often, so he knew to run far and fast when it did. "How I feel about you now will not change no matter what you divulge, though it would make it easier to understand."

"How you feel about me?" Duo returned, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"As my friend," Heero quickly interjected, feeling his heart threaten to pound out of his chest.

"Oh."

"Do you swear to tell me soon?"

Duo pulled away from him, blinking rapidly too bright eyes. "You want me to swear to tell you something that has ruined my life, and taken away any chance I had at normalcy?"

"Friends tell each other these things. I gave my word not to go looking for it on my own, and so I need you to tell me."

Duo stormed to his feet. "How dare you! How dare you use this friendship, knowing how badly I needed it, to get what you want. Is that what you wanted from the beginning? Were you just using me to feed your curiosity?"

"No!" Heero denied loudly jumping up. "This is about not getting lost when people are talking about the person I'm supposed to be keeping safe. It's about being able to hold a conversation with you and know what you're talking about. I need to know so I can do my job!"

Duo balled his fists, shoulders shaking. "I was wrong about you Heero, and you know, that makes me look bad, because I claim to be a good judge of character. Yeah, I thought you were a little creepy, but I was convinced that you were going to be the one person who, you know, never mind."

He took off in a flash then, sprinting from the courtyard. Heero took up the chase at once, distraught over the way things had turned out and determined to fix the misunderstanding. But it seemed no matter the fact that he was faster than Duo, he seemed to only catch sight of the end of his braid, the other male navigating the shrubbery much better. And for the most part Heero had known he'd never catch Duo, not on the prince's own turf.

So when he did stop, out of breath and frustrated, and most certainly alone, he could only think of how much of a mess he'd made of everything. They had just started to become close and forge a bond, and now everything was ruined.

And on top of everything else, Heero was most certainly lost in the maze again.

By the time he cut his way out the sun was beginning to dip dangerously in the sky and he'd lost way too much time. Whether the prince was angry with him or not, Heero's place was by his side, and as he hurried to the main part of the castle, he tried to imagine going back to the way they had been, before their tentative and short lived friendship.

It broke a part of Heero's heart he hadn't realized was even there, and knew for a fact he couldn't go back. He had to make it right. He could never go back.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Title: Harbinger of Death

Rating: mild Teen

Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it and those who would seek to exploit him.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Gundam Wing characters, plots or themes which are the direct property of their creators, distributors and their affiliates. Nor do I have any money in which to be sued with, considering I am a college student and I'd pay my student loans off before any lawsuit, so don't waste your time.

Notes: Forgive my absence, blame the Speed Racer fandom.

Chapter Seven: A king, A betrothal and an incident

The next time Heero ran after Duo (because he decided no matter how hard he tried, he could never go back to calling him _the prince ) _he was able to keep up, and might have even surpassed him if he'd been trying to. This time they were running down the winding halls of the main area of the castle, and while Heero slept far from the royal family, he still was familiar with the area. He and WuFei often took shortcuts through the area, WuFei's familiarity with the king and his children keeping them from any reprimand. And from such he'd committed the initially confusing layout to memory. Usually Duo was able to loose him in the gardens, but here they were on even playing ground, and Heero's strides were simply longer.

They'd been visiting the king's personal physician that day, Duo having expressed an interest in medicine a long while ago. Heero supposed he ought to have just been thankful Duo had given up trying to ditch him for the moment, and was at least speaking to him, albeit short temperedly. Ever since their confrontation several days earlier they had been treading lightly around each other, but they were still joined at the waist, though Heero often wondered how much that had to do with threats from WuFei. The captain had made it emphatically clear just one day after the clash in the gardens that no matter what they each had a role to play, and responsibilities could not be neglected because of personal feelings.

Still, it didn't mean Duo was any less angry. And it certainly came to a head when they'd spent hours crammed in a tiny room, and Duo had been inspecting very sharp surgical tools that Heero was sure shouldn't be handled by anything less than a professional.

Then suddenly Duo had been rushing from the room, the sun beginning to set in the distant window, and Heero was running after him.

"What's wrong?" Heero puffed, impressed with Duo's stamina. They'd run all the way from the other side of the large castle, no small feat.

Duo didn't answer at first, throwing open the doors the antechamber that connected to his personal sitting room. "I'm so late my father is going to kill me!"

"Late?" Heero echoed, taking a moment to observe his surroundings. They passed from sitting room, to another room Heero could only best identify as a prayer room (being that Duo stopped to kiss a small figurine on a mantel before he was off running again), and then finally into his private sleeping quarters. Usually Heero waited for Duo in the antechamber. The youngest child liked to sleep late, and that ensured that Heero got a full morning workout with WuFei before reporting for duty. And occasionally he'd been invited into the sitting room if Duo was taking an extra long while, but never, never his personal room.

Heero quite liked it. It was loud, like Duo, with vibrant colors clashing almost unflatteringly with each other in the form of carpets, rugs and tapestries. The room wasn't overly large like Heero knew lesser nobles to have, and aside from a desk, bed, wardrobe and small table, contained no other furniture. However there were personal touches, small mementos or knickknacks that cluttered the room and gave it a touch of individuality.

"Pull that!" Duo demanded, pointing at a cord by the bed, already ripping through his braided hair, trying to untangle it.

Heero did so, unsurprised to find almost immediately doors adjacent to the ones they'd come through, almost completely unrecognizable as doors, came flying open. Two males came through, one their age and one substantially younger, with cloth in their arms, the younger holding a brush and several pins.

"Do you know how to fold a Norrell? Because seriously, this would go a lot fast with an extra set of hands." Heero didn't even know what a Norrell, and his face likely showed it. He learned within the next few moments that it was a special folding of robes of silk, weaving layers together to look as if they'd been sewn that way, and bound the wearer almost too tightly. It was the traditional garb of Nadea, apparently, named after a famous founder, but terribly old fashioned and Duo apparently loathed it.

"It's painful," he said, huffing and holding his stomach as the two males that attended to him folded the material behind him. It reminded Heero of a corset that women often wore. "The first king had a horrible sense of humor, and supposedly wanted to prove that men could do it just as easily as women. Great equalizer my ass." Heero was thoroughly confused, but somewhat intrigued by the way the pulling made Duo's face flush in a pretty way. Duo continued, "But hey, misery loves company, and all the men of the family have to wear it. In fact, many of the higher nobles do as well,. WuFei uses his cultural traditions to get out of it. Play your cards right and you'll get your own fancy Norrell before you're through."

Heero blanched at the thought, then looked down at his own clothing , suddenly happy that they'd spent the day indoors and he'd hadn't dirtied his uniform. If they were as late as Duo implied they were, there wasn't any time for him to change.

And speaking of changing, he respectfully _had _diverted his eyes when Duo had begun stripping off his breaches and shirt, but only just. A weaker man wouldn't have, especially with how appealing Duo was becoming, free from kidnapping attempts and endless worry. He shone with the sun, Heero was sure, and certainly kept them all in high spirits.

"What are we late for?"

"Are you _serious?_!"

Heero raked his mind. He was sure WuFei would have told him if he'd needed to have Duo appear for something important.

"Didn't you hear the trumpets this morning?"

Heero thought vaguely that it was nice to have Duo speaking to him in more than one syllable words.

"Yes," Heero returned. It had been a little hard not to, considering they had sounded long before any of the apprentices had needed to be up, but had certainly woken them all. A few had even leapt to their feet, reaching for daggers kept under pillows and knives hidden in boots. In fact with the lights that had lit up the rooms around their's, Heero was sure most of the castle had woken. The master who ran their dormitory had shushed them all to bed as soon as he'd been able to hobble down from his personal room, so Heero hadn't gotten the chance to ask him what they meant.

"I keep forgetting," Duo said, shaking his head absently as he struggled to breathe with the final additions. He shifted awkwardly, rubbing sweating palms on white pants. "It's another stupid tradition around here. Each kingdom or province has its own announcement. You heard OZ's this morning, and then you might not have caught it, because when more than one representative arrives at once they squish all the announcements together, but the Winner party also arrived, and several others. They probably traveled together in numbers for safety when they got close enough."

Heero frowned. "I thought you were tightly aligned with the Winner kingdom." Heero expected Duo might have gone to spend time with the representative earlier that morning if the man who'd come was who Duo suspected had, and especially if they were as close as he said.

"It's tradition," Duo said easily enough, "there's a set amount of time you have to spend getting yourself ready to meet at a war council. I would have gone to visit, but the Winner kingdom is such a stickler for tradition."

Heero was really beginning to hate tradition, especially if it caused Duo pain through robe binding, and made it so he couldn't visit a good friend. And, Heero through annoyingly, who adhered to tradition for a war council? If war was indeed coming, they needed to meet sooner, rather than later.

"I just forgot that the horns meant there'd be a big dinner tonight, a formal event I can't exactly get out of. Its been a couple years since one of these things, since all the hot shots got together. This is gonna be some party, Heero. Bet you'll just be so glad you decided to play babysitter."

It was probably meant to be an insult, but Heero couldn't help the flush of pleasure that ran through his body at the playful tone of the words. It had been a while since he'd heard that tone. He liked it best, when decorum fell away and it was just Duo, who was loud, crass, blunt, and too unprincely to hardly believe.

The two attendants started to pull Duo's hair then into a complicated and impossible to follow pattern that reminded Heero of the first time he'd seen Duo. He winced in sympathy as the process dragged on, Duo's eyes becoming liquid pools as the pulling at his scalp became almost unbearable.

"I can't get out of it," he said softly, and Heero had to strain to hear him, "even at home, I'm just a pretty doll."

There was more hurt in those words than Heero had ever heard elsewhere in his life, and it pained him so.

And then it was done. Heero wasn't sure how long it had taken, but before him stood a regal princely figure, dressed in the finest silken material, with posture and grace that almost made Heero feel faint. He was, in fact, looking at something he so very much desired.

"Enough gawking!" Duo demanded. He made to cross his arms, only to find the folding of his clothing prevented it. He sighed. "Lets just go. Don't say anything about how I look. I hate it. And do something about your hair. You're about to be in the presence of great kings, queens and the largest gathering of heirs since the last great war. Don't let your unmanageable hair embarrass the both of us."

The prince seemed to float from the room with a spring in his step. Heero reached a tentative hand up to his hair, then caught the simile on Duo's face from a far angle and returned it with one of his own. It seemed, thankfully, they were on the mend again.

It was for the first time Heero noticed the fury around them as they hurried to the large chamber where they'd have the dinner. It might have been because he'd spent the entire day inside, but now as they power walked along, Duo unable to catch his breath enough to run, the entire castle was in an uproar.

"Listen," Duo said, reaching out to take Heero's arm when the neared the long hallway that would take them into the banquet room. "Just stay quiet. The guys in the room are pretty big stuff and the problem is they know it. They'll take shots at you just to pass the time between courses. Don't let them get to you, and don't let them know you're training under WuFei personally. There are a couple of them who aren't, well, let's just say a couple have nasty history with WuFei. You could be eating the stalks for a week if you piss any of them off."

Heero listened carefully, and nodded when it was necessary to show he'd understood, but he felt himself drowning in the close proximity to Duo. He could feel the other male's warmth, even through the layers of clothing. It was a warmth he hadn't realized he'd been without before.

"Should I even be here?" he asked quietly as they rapidly passed stationed guards.

"You're my nanny, aren't you? Don't worry, you won't be the only one in there. Each representative brings their personal bodyguard. Just stand behind me at dinner and look menacing. That shouldn't be too hard for you. If you're a good boy we'll get you some dinner from the kitchens afterwards."

A smile pulled at Heero's lips. "Not everyone thinks with their stomach like you."

Duo let go of Heero's arm, though somewhat reluctantly. "That's a low blow, Yuy. We've been over this. I'm a growing boy. And to tell you the truth, I don't expect to be eating much. I never do when Treize is here."

Duo was announced a short moment later and Heero followed along behind him, feeling awed by the gathering of royalty, from the king of Nadea, to several other kings and queens of nearby kingdoms that Heero recognized. But there were far more he didn't, and he supposed for that matter it was probably best that he really didn't say anything.

And as they crossed from the main doors and neared the table Heero was able to see that Duo had indeed been telling the truth about the formal wear of the Nadean males. Even the heir apparent and the high king himself were bound tightly in the finest silken robes, trying their best to appear normally despite their discomfort. Though Heero thought it probably made Duo feel no better to know his family was suffering with him, no matter what he'd said earlier.

He took his place behind Duo as the prince offered his personal apology to the people at the long table and carefully slid into his seat.

"Forgive my son," the king announced with a smile that proved he was far from upset with his son's tardiness. "He is often forgetful."

Duo's face grew red in embarrassment.

"But only more beautiful."

Heero's eyes jerked to the man seated across from Duo, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Duo stiffen at the words. The man who's said it sat tall and regal, with ginger hair and piercing eyes. As he swirled wine in a heavy glass he made no attempt to look ashamed for his forceful words.

"Thank you," Duo responded, attempting not to squirm at the compliment.

"Renauld," the man said, this time directing his words at Duo's father, "he truly is the gem of your very small kingdom. Such a shame it is facing inevitable war."

Heero clenched his fists tightly. He was a stranger to war councils preceded by tense dinners, but he was not so naïve of snakes in the grass. This man, who ever he was, was insinuating that Nadea would hardly be able to hold herself against her aggressors, and when they were overrun the men would be killed, women and children would be taken as slaves, and the prettiest of boys, like Duo, would experience worse.

"Treize," the king said, looking entirely displeased. "That is talk for another time. That is not the aim of this dinner."

"Of course, forgive me. I simply worry for your family, and especially the young prince here. His beauty is only exceeded by his skills."

And if that wasn't insinuating something, Heero didn't know what did. He took some comfort in the idea that both WuFei who was seated a bit further away and Prince Solo, who sat next to his father, nearly shook with rage.

But the matter thankfully dropped afterwards, and pleasant company overrode the tension. Subgroups of conversation broke out, and thankfully the table was wide enough that it would be considered rude to speak across it during the actual meat, preventing Treize from having contact with Duo.

Instead Heero stood impassively as Duo turned to a blond haired, almost angelic looking boy next to him.

"Nice to see you," he said, grinning brightly. "I bet you're glad to get away from those insane sisters of yours, right, Quat?"

"They're not that bad," the blond said, rolling his eyes. "You just think they're crazy because they all want to adopt you."

Behind the blond stool a tall, green eyed boy. While he barely moved an inch, in one instance the collar he wore shifted to the side and Heero caught sight of a dark tattoo that ran down under his clothing. Heero knew what that tattoo of ownership meant, and knew immediately he was in the presence of the son and representative of the Winner kingdom, and Duo's longtime friend Quatre. But why the blond prince had brought a slave as a bodyguard was baffling to Heero, especially the way the slave was built and his aesthetically pleasing looks. He looked more like a well trained bedslave than a bodyguard.

Aside from the initial unease, the dinner passed in a timely and comfortable fashion, with Heero keeping his ears open to pick up bits of valuable conversation and his eyes to be on the lookout for danger. Such a summit was sure to gather the attention of an attempted assassin or two. WuFei was aware of the dangers as well, and though he sat near the king, engrossed in the topic at hand, he was as alert as ever.

Still, Heero couldn't shake how worrisome Treize's constant gaze on Duo disturbed him, and by the tense posture of Duo, it disturbed him as well. There was sense of familiarity to the unease that Heero liked even less.

"The summit isn't until the day after tomorrow," Heero caught Duo saying to Quatre.

"The usual then?"

Duo nodded, pleasure radiating from his body.

"Prince Duo."

Duo stiffened at Treize's voice, but forced himself to remain calm as he returned, "Yes, King Treize?"

It was rude, so very rude to not only interrupt a private conversation, but to speak over the dinner table, and Heero had been sure he wouldn't do it, but he'd apparently sorely underestimated the pushy king.

"Nadea is experiencing exceptionally nice weather for so late after the harvest, is she not?" Duo only nodded. "And I know you're a fine rider. Perhaps you'd do me the honor of riding with me at first light tomorrow. I shall certainly make it worth your while."

Heero skin crawled.

"I'm afraid, your Majesty, that I've reserved the prince's time," Quatre cut in, holding his own easily against Treize. "You see Duo and I are quite close, best friends and such. I'm afraid I'm a bit strict about monopolizing his time, being that we get to spend so little together. I must be blunt with you and say I plan on reserving him for as long as I am present. It is my right, after all. Surely you understand."

Heero liked Quatre without a shadow of a doubt.

"Of course," Treize forced. "I will be patient then." He directed his words at Duo, pressing their intensity. "I am a very patient man, especially when I desire something."

Resting back against his seat Duo took a deep breath. "Heero," he said quietly, "go ask my father if I can be excused."

"Get him to his rooms," the king said at once, as soon as Heero delivered the message. "Get him whatever he needs to rest."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Quatre asked, ready to rise with his friend. He placed his napkin on his plate.

"I have him," Heero said gruffly, supporting Duo by the elbow.

Something shone in Quatre's eyes and the prince nodded. "Take good care of him then."

It was an unneeded statement. Heero would give his life to see Duo kept from harm, and without reservation.

"Do you want me to call for help?" Heero asked once they'd made it into Duo's sitting chamber. He gestured to the heavy material Duo wore.

Duo shook his head. "No, trust me, it's much easier to take off than to put on. I just want to sleep, okay? I'm sure you noticed, Treize is more than just a little creepy. I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go to bed."

Heero wanted to push the topic, but he did sense the utter exhaustion in Duo. "Alright."

"Hey, Heero." Heero paused at the door. "Thanks for being by my side tonight, and lately in general. I know I haven't been the nicest to you."

"So maybe you aren't such a bad judge of character after all?"

"Maybe not."

"Night, Duo."

Heero left Duo with a sense of happiness, and headed back to his dormitory. He was almost there when his stomach began to growl, and at the thought of waking up the next morning for an intense training session with WuFei without dinner or breakfast, he began to retract his steps. He'd gotten a couple looks down the table at WuFei, and seen how hard the captain had been gripping his glass. Heero was surprised it hadn't shattered. Heero knew WuFei's moods well, and that most certainly meant he'd be extra brutal the following morning during their workout, to exercise tension and anger if nothing more.

With most of the population deserted from the central area of the castle, Heero slipped through the royal section. It was the fastest path to the main kitchen where he was sure he could get something to eat, and the best way to avoid some of the senior knights who had been giving him a bit of trouble lately. Heero understood why they felt unnerved that he'd been taken on as an apprentice and at his age with no prior training aside from what his father had taught him. But it didn't mean the snide comments were excusable. So Heero avoided them, rather than getting to fights which would reflect poorly on him and WuFei.

He was nearing the kitchens when he heard Duo. His voice was soft, but angry, and Heero would have been able to recognized amidst any other. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he recognized the tone, and he took off in a run.

When he rounded the final corner that separated him from Duo he was confronted with a horrific scene. He stood, knees locked in place, as he took in the sight of Duo pressed up against a wall uncomfortable in his night clothing, wrists held tightly near his shoulders and legs splayed with an intruding leg pressed inbetween. And the aggressor, which didn't surprise Heero, was Treize.

"Move along, apprentice," Treize hold him, not sparing him more than a glance.

Heero reached for the handle of the sword he wore at his hip. "King Treize, I ask you respectfully to release Prince Duo." He kept his voice as calm as he could, seething at the sight in front of him. When last he'd left the prince he was safe in his bedchamber, readying himself for bed. How he'd come to be so near the kitchens and in the horrible grasp of Treize baffled Heero's mind.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do, boy. I'm having a private moment with his highness here, and you'd do best to walk away. You never know what unfortunate accident you might run into if you go poking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Then Duo turned to look at Heero, and the apprentice caught sight of a nasty discoloration on the prince's high cheekbone.

"You are violating the guest/host relationship, your majesty." He drew his sword up and out of its sheath halfway, feeling sweat pool at the back of his neck. Both he and the king knew he couldn't strike without forfeiting his own life, but he couldn't stand idly by as Duo was violated.

"So I'll ask you again," Heero thundered, "to please release the prince."

After a moment Treize released the hold he had on Duo, pulling back and straightening his clothing. "I'll speak with you again, very soon," Treize told Duo, then disappeared off into the shadows of the night.

"Are you aright?" Heero asked, pushing his sword into place and rushing to Duo's side.

"I'm fine," Duo snapped, rubbing at his wrists. He pulled off his gloves and inspected his red wrists. "That asshole."

"What are doing out here?" Heero demanded. He made to reach for Duo's chin, intending to inspect his cheek that he assumed would bruise, only to have Duo flinch away from him.

"I'm really fine, okay. I just wanted to get something to drink, this special tea my father really likes that helps him sleep at night."

"What did he want?"

Duo cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "You have to ask?" He sighed then, allowing Heero to escort him away from the kitchens and towards his rooms, tea forgotten.

Anger surged through Heero's body. "Why did you let him?"

"Let him?" Duo rounded on him. "You think I want him touching me at all? No, Heero, but you said it yourself. I can't violate the guest/host relationship, especially since we're so close to war and my father needs every single friend he can get. I can't afford to piss Treize off, not when he's made it clear what he wants in return for aiding Nadea."

"And that is?" Heero wanted to hear it for himself. He wanted to know, without a shadow of a doubt, what Treize wanted, especially if it was what Heero had just almost witnessed.

Duo gave him a look of annoyance. "Marriage. He wants to marry me. Yeah, I'm sure he wants to do other stuff to me that makes me want to be sick just thinking about it, but he wants marriage more than anything else, and all the power that comes with it. He's been badgering my father, damn near trying to force him into arranging a marriage between us since I was a child. I'm sure he would have married me as a toddler if my father had let him."

"Why?" Heero demanded. It was maybe a somewhat obvious question, being that Duo was one of the most beautiful people Heero had ever seen, both inside and out, but there had to be more. Treize wouldn't want marriage if there wasn't more.

"He says he can protect Nadea, and it's true. OZ is much bigger than Nadea, and superior militaristically. He's promised my father to wave a dowry, that instead he'll personally pay for my hand, and to support Nadea in whatever way she so needs. It's a good offer, I won't deny that, and if he wasn't such a total and complete creep I might have considered it."

"You didn't answer my question," Heero pointed out.

"Lets just say for all Nadea and my father would be getting, Treize would still probably be getting the better deal, and lets leave it at that."

"This is about that thing you still won't tell me, right?"

Duo said nothing.

"If the war gets bad enough, will your father have to give in and force you to marry Treize?" It chilled Heero the core at the thought of Duo being forced to spend any time with Treize, let alone marry him.

Duo shook his head almost at once. "I doubt it. My father may tolerate Treize for the sake of the alliance, but he isn't fooled by him, or his nature. He knows what he'd be condemning me to if he sanctioned the marriage. Plus, my father solved the problem of Treize a long time ago. Treize knows it, too. We're just humoring him right now."

"How?" Treize certainly hadn't seemed like he was backing off.

"Well, I can't very well get married to Treize if I'm not available for marriage, right?"

That stopped Heero dead in his tracks.

"You didn't know?" Duo asked him honestly. "I mean you were asking me about what I wanted in my marriage a bit ago. I thought you realized."

Heero hadn't. And now it broke him. "You're married."

"Not yet!" Duo crossed his arms. "I'm not Solo, I'm not the heir. I have to legally wait until he's married, before I can be. I'm only engaged right now. Have been for ten years or so. Solo is getting married next harvest, and my own is the year after that. As you might imagine, that's made Treize very angry, but he has to respect the fact that a blood pact has been signed and unless there's a valid reason to break it, I'm officially off the market."

Heero swallowed hard. "Who?"

"You saw him tonight," Duo pointed out. "You know, Quatre?"

And suddenly Heero didn't like Quatre so much.

"I guess it's the perfect match," Duo continued. "He's not the heir, and neither am I, so we don't need to have any children, and neither of us need to occupy a specific area. He's got too many sisters to count to carry on the family name with their children, and I'm equally so far from the chances of being my father's heir, that us getting married is the perfect political alliance. The Winner kingdom needs us in order to cut down their transport costs of goods by being able to come right across our boarders, and likewise we need their pure military strength."

"I thought you said your father wouldn't force you into a loveless marriage. That he wanted you to be happy with the partner you ended up with."

Duo shrugged. "It won't be a loveless marriage per say. Quatre is my best friend. I only get to see him once every couple of years right now, but we've known each other since we were little kids. I love him like he's my brother. Being married to him won't be a problem. In fact I consider myself pretty lucky."

When they reached Duo's private room Heero was in a less than amused mood. All he wanted to do was calm down, and tell himself he was not having serious acceptance issues with the idea of Duo being married to the beautiful blond boy.

"I promise not to leave on my own this time. I learned my lesson. You can go now."

Heero crossed his arms and glowered. "I'm not leaving you alone. Not after that encounter with Treize."

"I hate to tell you, but I don't exactly have a spare bed laying around. Believe it or not, I don't actually sleep in the nursery anymore. No one sleeps with me."

Heero's eyes caught sight of a nearby chair and dragged it over to beside the bed.

"You're serious."

Heero sat.

"Okay, but I gotta tell you, I don't think this is entirely proper." He shrugged off his robe, gloves and slippers and climbed into his bed. "But hey, if you want to sit there all night, like some crazy perfect soldier, be my guest. Just don't wake me up before lunch." With that he flopped backwards on his pillows and pulled his blankets up to his chest.

Heero blew out the light that had been lit next to Duo's bed and settled back into his chair.

"Heero?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"I would have kneed Treize in the balls before I would have let him touch me any more."

In the pitch darkness of the room Heero smiled wide. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8

-1Harbinger of Death

Rating: Teen

Summary: Duo is a lonely prince with a horrible gift. Heero is the one who must help him survive it and those who would seek to exploit him.

Warnings: Nothing out of the ordinary.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Gundam Wing characters, plots or themes which are the direct property of their creators, distributors and their affiliates. Nor do I have any money in which to be sued with, considering I am a college student and I'd pay my student loans off before any lawsuit, so don't waste your time.

Chapter Eight: Emotion

Heero slept well, despite his makeshift bed, but woke less than pleasantly. He startled awake rather violently, completely unsure as to what had awoken him, hand automatically jetting for the sword angled strangely as he sat. His fingers had only grasped the hilt of the sword at his side when he felt the chilly kiss of cold steel at his neck. The pressure indicated the person wielding the weapon intended to carry through with the unspoken threat at a moment's notice.

Not daring to breathe, Heero's eyes immediately drifted to the sleeping form on the bed in front of him. And in any other situation the sprawled out form of the prince would have evoked amusement or perhaps a less chaste emotion, but at the moment all he could think of was their similar vulnerability. His life was only a fraction away from ending, and Heero assumed once he was dispatched of, Duo would be next, truly unaware of the impending danger.

"What," the voice asked callously and sharply, the pitch indicating the person to which it belonged to was female, "just what are you doing in this room?"

Several things happened all at once.

Heero, deciding his life was at least worth the chance to warn the prince he was sworn to protect, lunged to the side using his body weight to throw off the person holding the sword to his neck. There was no escaping the blow, and he felt the gush of blood at once, and the pain, and then he was falling to the floor, unable to stop the cry of pain that escaped from him with the tearing of tender flesh.

Then the woman holding the sword to his neck cursed loudly, making to grab for him, loosing her balanced over the chair suddenly thrust her way. She gave a yelp and tumbled to the ground herself, reaching to Duo's bed instinctually for support and grasping at blankets that she dragged down to the ground with her.

At this Duo was startled awake, snapping to attention and blinking furiously. He recognized neither Heero nor his attacker the room too dark in the early morning's weak light, and he hollered loudly, rolling backwards and away from danger. He found his bearings as fast as possible, fumbling almost at once for the hidden dagger under his pillow, ready to defend his life.

"Run!" Heero commanded, managing to get an elbow up on Duo's bed, his right hand holding tightly to his neck. He held as tightly as he dared, feeling the blood ooze around his clamped fingers, but hesitated in applying more pressure for fear of hindering his ability to breathe in the crucial moment.

Duo's wide, unsure eyes locked on him, ignoring the other person in the room. His grip tightened on the dagger in his hand and he felt frozen, unable to see anything but the curtain of red streaming down Heero's neck. And he spared a split second to berate himself. He knew death intimately, and he was no stranger to those around him dying, in front of him even, but in that moment he knew Heero was different.

The man infuriated him. Heero was an enigma, pushing and pulling and grating on him. The man wanted too much, and then not enough, and Duo felt like he never knew where he stood. Heero asked all the wrong questions, and was never satisfied with any answer provided, and their relationship was always rocky at best. But seeing the life flow from Heero's body, watching his protector grow more white with each passing breath, Duo knew he could never survive without him in his life. Heero was the companion he had waited so long for, his equal in every sense, and a challenge. He needed Heero. He couldn't loose him.

"Run!" Heero demanded again, kicking sharply at the person next to him. "Get help!"

Sense it was no time for disobeying, Duo nodded once and took off for the door.

"Stop!" the woman commanded, bringing her palm up to smash into Heero's unprotected nose. "Duo! It's me!"

Duo was nearly at the door, struggling to calm himself when he recognized the voice of the woman. He spun on heel, shaking, and asked, "Hilde?"

Then Heero was kicking at her again, needing his other hand to staunch the blood flow that had begun to pick up. And the woman responded, fighting ruthlessly with the knight in training.

"Stop! Heero, stop!" Duo flung himself at them, his hand grabbing the woman's shoulder and wrenching her away. "That's my sister, Heero!"

Silence fell over the room and Heero collapsed back onto the floor. "Your sister? The princess?"

Duo nodded frantically, then turned away from them to yell for help. He pulled the cord next to his bed and fell to knees next to Heero.

"Yeah, my sister." His hands shook and he wanted to reach out for Heero, barely restraining himself. "Gods, you're bleeding, Heero. Please, stay still." He leaned away from Heero and snatched up the robe he'd laid out over his bed the night before. Then with careful hands he gently prodded Heero's hands away from his neck and applied pressure.

"Duo?" the woman asked. "What's going on? Why's he in your room?"

The prince turned to look at his sister for the first time. "He's person who rescued me. He's been keeping me alive since then. Hilde, he was just making sure Treize didn't get into my room last night."

Guards burst into the room seconds later, thoroughly confused at the sight in front of them.

"Get a healer!" Duo issued, voice deep and dangerous. "Get Sally."

Hilde swallowed had, running a hand through her dark hair. "Duo, I didn't know."

Duo ignored her, leaning over Heero. He smiled honestly at bright blue eyes. "You're going to be fine. Just hold on for me, okay? We'll be fighting again in no time."

Heero grunted in approval, lax hand curling into a ball. Duo took his wrist in his grasp and felt for the pulse through his sleeve, grinning brighter when he found it. "Yeah, you're going to be just fine."

Sally arrived shortly after, still in her night clothing and a barely tied robe, a disgruntled and clearly unhappy WuFei trailing after her. Duo stood back as she assessed Heero's condition and then ordered his transfer to her medical wing.

"What happened?" WuFei demanded, gripping Duo's shoulder tightly as they stood in the prince's nearly deserted room. "When you tell me, so I can tell your father's, who's going to be less than pleased, let me tell you, then I'll let you go see Heero."

Duo might have pulled rank and ordered himself to be escorted to Heero's side, but he valued the relationship he had with WuFei and instead he submitted to the questioning.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I woke up to yelling, and blood and I don't know."

Hilde sighed visibly. "That would be my fault. I got in late last night, too late to attend the dinner." WuFei thought that was convenient, considering how she despised formal functions, too much like her younger brother. "I thought I'd surprise Duo this morning, before I have to play the diplomat and the summit starts. I saw the man in Duo's room."

WuFei said gruffly, "And naturally you assumed incorrectly, your highness. Heero is my apprentice. I've assigned him to Duo for the time being, due to suspicious activities occurring." WuFei paused, a dark look on his face, "But that certainly doesn't explain what he would be doing in your room. He has no place in there, for any reasons. You know better."

Duo had the decency to look at least embarrassed. "I tried to get him to leave last night, but he was convinced he needed to stay. I think Treize shook him up more than me."

WuFei's eyes narrowed. "He was forward at dinner, too forward, even for his station, but that does not warrant you having another person in your private bedroom."

Duo explained shortly about the encounter he'd had with Treize the previous night, wincing as his sister thundered, "That complete pervert! I swear to the gods, Duo, you're lucky you had Heero with you last night. I might have brought an early war on this kingdom."

"Don't joke like that," Duo chided.

Hilde crossed her arms. "I'm not."

Duo's eyes drifted away from his sister and to the bloodied robe of his that had been hastily thrown to the side when Sally had began pressing more appropriate bandages to Heero's wound. "Can I go see him now?" he asked quietly.

"I owe him an apology," Hilde acknowledged. She nursed her side but said nothing, and Duo could tell she was at least minimally injured where Heero had kicked her. It was certainly something if she so willingly forgave Heero was dismissing the injuries he had given her. Duo wasn't sure what the action said, but it surely said something.

WuFei agreed, though when they reached the infirmary they were made to wait for some time, the sounds of Sally's muffled voice and grunts of pain permeating the air.

"Your highnesses," Sally greeted, emerging from a room, her white smock decorated with splotches of blood.

"How is he?" Duo asked suddenly.

Sally smiled indulgently. "Stubborn. He refused to be numbed or put under while I stitched him up, and claimed any alcohol would be negative to his still growing body. I'm not sure whether to be amazed by his maturity, or astounded by his sheer stupidity. He's something else, that's for sure." She paused then, catching her wandering thoughts. "You can go in an see him, Prince. He's going to be pretty grumpy, I imagine he's in quite a lot of pain, but that'll pass and he'll sleep soon."

Duo thanked her and skirted down the hallway and into Heero's room, barely registering his sister trailing after him.

"Heero?" he asked softly, peeking into the room.

"I'm here," Heero grunted out, and as Duo moved further into the room he could make out Heero struggling to prop himself up further on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked breathlessly. "There was a lot of blood." He spied the white bandage pressed tightly along almost the majority of Heero's neck.

"Fine." Heero motioned Duo closer, noting the woman from earlier who also moved towards him. She, he now assumed with new information, was the princess, Duo's sister. But admiring the two of them next to each other at his bedside he couldn't help the lack of resemblance between them he saw. From the eyes, to their hair, the overall build of each individual, and the incredibly different vibes he got from them, without being told he would have never guessed they were related. They were half siblings, though, he told himself, and it was easy to see that while Duo took after his father, the princess most likely favored her mother. They were both beautiful, no doubt, but their differences were great.

"I apologize for harming you," the princess said, her head bowing forward. "I assumed you were a threat to my brother. I should have properly assessed the situation. If I had, it would have been clear you posed no threat to him. I'm to blame for your injury."

Eyelids beginning to feel heavy, Heero brought a hand up to tentatively touch the bandages. "You reacted according to the threat you felt being posed to your sibling. It's understandable. Your apology is accepted."

Duo looked between them, eyes narrowing. "Why do I feel like you two were fated to gang up on me?"

"We have similar goals," Heero surmised.

Hilde threw an arm around her brother. "You of all people should have seen this coming." She sobered then, suddenly remembering, and demanded, "What's this about Treize?"

"He takes far too many liberties," Heero said.

Hilde huffed. "That's nothing new. When it comes to my brother he's pretty touchy. He's a king, we have to respect the power that comes with that title, but the things he thinks he can get away with--"

"Have I ever had a serious problem?" Duo interrupted. "He's one person, I can handle him. I've been successfully avoiding him for most of my life."

At the mention Hilde directed towards Heero, "And it has been most of his life."

"When did this become about me?" Duo demanded. "You two are the psychos who tried to take each other apart piece by piece. Do I appreciate the fact that you were willing to do it for me, yes, but that's not an open invitation to examine my personal problems. I'm more than capable of taking care of Treize. Hilde, you pretend like there aren't rules his title as a gentleman forces him to adhere to, and Heero, you know nothing, so don't go making assumptions."

Hilde paused, then continued, "Treize asked father permission to marry Duo when he was barely six summers old."

"Is marriage legal at that age in Nadea?" Heero asked.

Hilde nodded emphatically. "Children in the upper nobility are married to each other and older individuals all the time. They still live with their parents until they're about fifteen or so, but it's not uncommon."

"The offer was tempting," Hilde continued, "he offered military protection to Nadea for one hundred years. Treaties and agreements of those kinds usually only last for as long as the marriage. And at the time we were beginning to feel pressure from some of the larger countries. By all accounts father should have said yes. It's a cruel thing to say, and I'm glad he didn't, but one child for the protection of an entire country is arguable a fair trade."

"Why didn't your father accept?"

Duo smiled faintly. "My mother hated Treize with a passion. I mean she really hated him. From what I gather, she thought he was a slimy, manipulative, power hungry potential madman who wanted me for reasons that gave her nightmares. She put her foot down about the marriage, and she's also the one who arranged my betrothal with Quatre as a means of stalling Treize. When she died, my father honored her decision. I'd like to think my father would've said no anyway, but it really was my mother who made the decision. She knew a lot, including that she was going to die soon, so she made sure all of her children were taken care of, not just me."

Hilde nodded. "I'm only a year older, and I don't have many memories of her, but she treated us like we all were hers. Hey, Heero, I think she would have liked you, and she certainly would have approved of what you're willing to risk for Duo."

"Thank you." Heero leaned back a bit further into the pillow behind him.

"You should rest," Duo told him. "I'll come back and see you later tonight. Do you know how long you'll be here."

Heero shrugged. "The night at least. Promise me you'll stay out of trouble that long."

Duo rolled his eyes. "What kind of trouble magnet do you take me for?"

"You're right. Get me my shoes. I'm leaving now."

Heero's foolhardy attempt to escape from the infirmary was thwarted as soon as it began and he soon found himself alone in his room, resting peacefully. Terror still tugged at the back of his mind, the image of Treize imposing on Duo circling around like a never-ending nightmare, and his neck hurt fiercely, but he already felt on the mend.

Duo did come back and see him that night, bringing with him a heavy book filled with fairy tales of Nadean origin specifically, which he read until Heero complained about the grating nature of his voice. It was a lie, of course, but it didn't seem to bother Duo who closed the book and promised to return the following morning.

Heero also received a visit from WuFei, his mentor and friend appraising him briefly, then remarking, "I'm surprised you're still breathing."

Heero's pride, something he often tried not to dwell on or mandate his actions by, felt a blow. "She caught me unaware, through no fault of my own. There was no way for me to predict her highnesses' arrival, or her ability to access her brother's rooms that had been properly secured." In fact if she had been an actual threat, Heero predicted that he might have lost his own life, but Duo's would have been saved. He had bought enough time for the prince to call for help and escape. That stood for something as far as he was concerned, but not to WuFei, evidently.

"You shouldn't have been in there to begin with," WuFei remarked, raising a hand to stall Heero's defense. "I know all about Treize. I have known of him most of my life. I am also well aware of his interest in the prince, to much greater of an extent than even you. I understand your priorities were providing protection for his highness, but there are certain boundaries that are absolutely not to be crossed You're never to find yourself in his personal chambers again for the duration of the night. No matter your motivations, such actions are unacceptable. As this is the first offence and there are extenuating circumstances, no consequences will follow, but understand that there are repercussions for this kind of behavior."

"I understand," Heero agreed, though his lack of pleasure was noted by WuFei.

"You really are lucky you're still breathing," WuFei reminded him. "The princess is nothing like the women from where you were born. As I understand, those women spend the majority of their lives cooking, weaving and bearing children. That is not the case here."

Heero recalled that the women of Nadea, at least those of the nobility or the ones who could afford it, were sent away to master skills practical for both genders. He had no doubt the princess had learned how to cook as well as the simple farmer's daughter, but her swordsmanship made it clear she had also acquired far more deadly skills.

"The prince did mention something about her training."

WuFei nodded. "She was sponsored by her Aunt, her mother's sister, not the king's, to study at Mount Trebal several years ago. It's an academy that specializes in providing exclusively to young ladies physical, mental and spiritual grooming. Her highness is a completely capable soldier, far greater than you I'd imagine, and an even better strategist. She's representing her Aunt at the summit and she'll be commanding the power of her Aunt's army, which I might add is quite large and valuable to Nadea."

"Competent then?"

WuFei scoffed. "Frankly, I'm surprised she didn't finish the job she set out to do." He made a quick gesture to his apprentice's neck. "She found you in her younger brother's room as he slept. By her right she should have taken your life. You're incredibly lucky she paused to question you, and thank your own natural speed."

Heero admitted, "I take some fault in not heeding the prince's words. He stated she'd be returning for the summit. I assumed she would be announced."

"You'll learn all too quickly the king's youngest children are nothing like their elder siblings. Prince Duo and Princess Hilde despise dramatic introductions and attention. They attend the functions absolutely mandatory, but outside of that, you'll hardly find them socially engaging the other members of the king's court. The princess arrived very early the morning, before the rise of the sun, and without her bodyguards, much to her father's dissatisfaction. I imagine with all the procedure involved in this summit the both the princess and prince will be absolutely unbearable."

"Speaking of, when is it?" Heero asked.

WuFei's face darkened. "Tomorrow. I want you there. Will you be on your feet by then?"

"Of course." Heero shifted higher on his bed. "Why?"

WuFei drew closer to the bed and his voice dropped. "The prince will be in attendance and you'll go as his one allowed bodyguard. The official reason will be for his protection, especially with the recent suspicious activity, but the truth is I find myself with fewer allies than ever before."

"What do you mean?" Heero's eyebrows pulled tight.

"Perhaps I speak out of turn. I don't mean to insinuate that Nadea is ripe with betrayal, only that as Captain of the Guard my responsibilities are to the crown. Duo is far from succession, and even in time of war the chances of him ascending are minimal. Still, it is my belief that he will play the greatest importance in this war. He will be the linchpin, and I am far from supported in this belief. I want you there to take in the same information as myself. My duties require me to neglect Duo in place of his brother, but yours do not. You can use the information to help him in ways I cannot. And I trust you will not let him out of your sight for anything."

"Why do believe as you do?" Heero prodded. "I've seen the prince regarded as a doll, a savior, even someone to be worshiped, but never as a military tool. What's your justification."

With a scowl WuFei said, "That is not for me to say. It isn't my burden. I have no right, but I will speak to Duo on the matter."

"Tell me, WuFei, if he fell into the wrong hands, how bad would it be?"

"They'd end up killing him," WuFei told him sharply, "though it wouldn't be their intent. And I have no doubt the knowledge they'd take from him would bring the downfall of Nadea and her neighbors. Let that weigh in your mind. If you loose him, we'll all feel the backlash." WuFei chuckled wryly. "Prince Solo told me wars are not lost on the backs of single men. I agree, but neither am I willing to discredit the importance of his brother. There is a reason so many give their lives for his without question or doubt. There is a reason he is loved and worshiped and placed on a pedestal he wants nothing to do with. There is much more to him than you see, but in time you will."

Eyes hard, Heero nodded. "I will perform my duty to my last breath. He is safe with me."

WuFei said nothing, only watching him, eyes searching. Then the captain's shoulders felt a fraction of an inch. "I know you will. I've chosen right with you, and with that I've sealed your fate."

"Some things are worth dying for," Heero said softly, reading easily enough into WuFei's words. "Some people are worth giving your life to protect. I would give my life in his stead for my duty alone, but I do it willingly for another reason."

WuFei approved, his expression said as much. "Rest up, Heero. A summit may seem less than exhausting, but you'll quickly learn how draining it really is. You'll be lucky to retain your sanity afterwards."

WuFei had been right. Unlike the dinner the previous night wherein his patience had been tested but no real exhaustion had been felt, the summit was an entirely different story.

Heero had never been one to assume that power was gifted to the capable, responsible or the deserving, but he had risked assuming power forced maturity. Instead he found that within the confines of the large room, hidden deep underground in a location of the castle Heero hadn't even known existed, all of the royalty gathered with few exceptions were exceptionally selfish and borderline childish.

Standing stiffly behind Duo's chair, trying his best to keep his eyes from wandering and drawing any attention to himself, he listened as the heads of several of the major bordering countries squabbled about territory jurisdictions, food production and troop deployment. Heero scarcely believed they were powers typically in a single alliance. They seemed incapable of deciding what the major threat was, let alone what to do about the suspicious raids, the building power to the north, and the sudden emergence of scores of bounty hunters attacking seemingly at random.

When one of the representatives, his origin unknown to Heero, threatened to withdrawal support of his small, but highly skilled army from any further skirmishes based on lack of information, Heero watched in awe as the Winner representative took stage. Heero's opinion of the blond, attractive boy had shifted from respect, to jealousy, and finally to acceptance. And as he commanded the attention of the much older, but clearly no wiser men and women of the room, Heero resolved to the fact that he was an extremely good match for Duo.

"This summit," the blond said assertively, "is not to determine a deployment of troops, Representative Tahl. You know this. We have met for the sole purpose of determining and assessing the severity of the threat posed to our countries. And there is a threat, make no mistake. Nadea bears the brunt of this assault. She is either a focal point in some plan, or simply the most convenient target, but she will not be the only. Someone is orchestrating these attacks, weakening our military, striking at our food sources, burning our villages and injuring our workers, and making sure we are strained both physically and mentally. No matter what our different opinions are, a simple but deadly thread has brought us all together, and we have to make a single stand, or we'll be taken out one by one until none of us remain."

Heero felt a rush of approval. Quatre Winner was bright. He held his audience captive by sheer charisma, but his intelligence was plainly obvious not in his words, but the meaning behind them. He spoke the truth, and the room listened, whether they agreed or not.

"The problem," Solo said, rising to his feet, "is that aside from the attacks themselves, there is no pattern whatsoever we can discern. The brute physical attacks are occurring here, the attacks concentrated on food supplies are in the Winner kingdom, King Treize is experiencing the burning of his forests, and several other countries are having their civilian populations slaughtered--whole villages. These attacks happened sporadically, never geographically in order, or with any other linking theme. If there weren't so many of these instances, we wouldn't have caught on at all."

Hilde stood then, addressing the summit for the first time with her own knowledge. "And recently some of the sea fairing towns have begun to experience violence in their harbors, damaging their trade abilities. Unnamed and masked troops are terrorizing ports now, staying only long enough to cause chaos and hurt people. There's no reason for these attacks, no consistency, no single reason they could all be occurring as best we can determine at this time, and therefore we have little information. However, ladies and gentlemen, this is happening and it will continue to happen. Our best defense is to solidify our ties here, hope for our scouts to provide us more information, and discuss what we do know and what other options we have."

Heero felt fear jolt his body from its almost lethargic state. His parents lived in a port town. But, he assured himself, they were capable people. He'd write to them soon, assure himself they were fine, but for the meantime he needed to keep his attention in the present.

"I think there is a thread, a connection, that is," Duo said, straightening in his chair a bit. "Just because we can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there. Someone is masterminding this. We have to believe that."

Across the large table they were all scattered around Heero saw WuFei roll his eyes. The Captain was attending the meeting both as an active party and as the king's personal bodyguard, and with the obviously annoyed action Heero nearly smiled. It was in Duo's nature to believe things without evidence, a trait that annoyed WuFei to no end. All too often the prince liked think with his heart, trusting instincts, instead of his head, valuing knowledge. In Heero's opinion there was something to be said for pure instinct, and there was power in feeling something in one's gut, but evidence was undeniable and unmistakable, and Heero liked those things.

"We would all like to think such things," Treize's smooth voice cut in. "A single enemy, once detected, could be dealt with swiftly. But most likely these are the foul deeds of foreign invaders come here for whatever reasons."

A mumble of agreement rose in the room.

"Several groups of people from the north?" Duo asked skeptically. "Who attacked the inland areas first, and are only just now branching out to the ports and haven't been seen by anyone? That's pretty unlikely."

"It is equally unlikely this is the work of a single entity. No one country here has the brute strength to attack so many of its surrounding countries."

Duo shrugged. "But these aren't brute displays of strength. I mean any of us here has ability to dispatch several covert troops. We all train our soldiers to be just as quite and deadly as loud. If any of us are capable, who's to say one of us isn't exactly loyal? Or that someone else isn't just as capable?"

Accusations leap then, and anger, directed mostly at Duo for proposing such a thing.

Over the shouting voices Quatre turned to with an exasperated expression. "One would think you weren't trained by a highly skilled diplomat."

Duo shrugged, turning in his seat to look at Heero. "It's been a long time since we had a summit, but people don't change in this regard. They'd have spent the next few days arguing about if there was even a threat, even though they're all being targeted and they're all suffering. At least with this they'll wise up pretty fast that they need to do something."

Quatre shook his head. "They'll spend the next few days accusing each other. This will accomplish nothing."

With a shrug Duo replied, "At least I won't be here to hear them argue."

_That _certainly caught Heero's attention. With barely moving lips he mumbled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Duo looked up at him. "I was going to tell you earlier, but then my sister decided to try and slice you into tiny pieces. That's never happened before." To the side Heero could hear Quatre muffle laughter, which indicated it wasn't the first time she'd jumped to conclusions concerning her brother, or the first time she'd shown aggression involving what she perceived to be an unwanted advance on her brother. "I have to go pray," he finally said.

"Pray?"

The serious expression on the prince's face spoke volumes. "Yes, pray. I go twice a year to pay my respects. It's important the gods hear my prayers, especially with what's going on. I need to pray extra hard this time, and then maybe they'll help us out."

Heero wasn't religious. His father and mother were, but to a point, and they'd never forced the concept of religion on to him, especially since he had shown litter interest in it. To Heero, the gods were more of a representation of justice, rather than literal driving forces. Not to say he wasn't holding out a bit of hope that they were real, watching over him, guiding him, even rooting for him, but the plausibility was low. Still, he could see how religious the prince in front of him was. Duo believed in them without a doubt, and if he believed praying to them would maybe, just maybe help them out, he was willing to lend his own prayers as well. It couldn't hurt.

"I'm coming with you," the told the prince.

Duo smiled. "I know. I usually take WuFei if he's available, but this year he insisted I take you instead. Solo isn't big on the idea, but WuFei can be persuasive when he wants to be. And truthfully, I wouldn't want to take anyone else."

Maybe Heero imagined the soft blush that settled over the prince's features.

"You always do this," Quatre said from the side, sighing loudly and dramatically.

"Huh?" Duo inquired uninterested, watching WuFei advance on Treize as they verbally sparred. "What's that, Quat?"

The blond propped his chin on his palm and closed his eyes. "Ever since we were kids. You stir up trouble, manage to weasel out of it, and leave me to make peace."

Duo laughed, and Heero thought it was a wonderful sound.

"Quatre, we've all got our roles to play," Duo said, "some are just more entertaining than others."

"Next time I get to be the troublemaker," Quatre grumbled.

"Not on your life," Duo declared, winking at Heero.

Heero felt his stomach bottom. In a flash of realization he understood the feeling running through his body when he looked at the prince. He knew all at once why he was so drawn to the prince, and why he'd do anything to keep him safe. It was clear. And it was annoying. It was the last emotion he wanted to deal with. But never the less. He was falling in love.


End file.
